Misunderstandings
by Wellie-days
Summary: Peeta loves Katniss but she is leaving. Will he gather the courage to tell her before she moves hundreds of miles away? Modern AU set in high school / college.
1. Chapter 1

MISUNDERSTANDINGS

I sat on the bank flipping stones in to the clear blue water. It was a mild enough day for early March but I didn't feel the cool breeze or the warm sun. I stared unblinkingly out at the waters, my mind in a daze. She was leaving.

My stomach was in knots at the thought. The past twelve years I had admired her from afar. Her lush brown hair that skimmed her waist in wild soft curls. Her deep silver eyes that could mesmerise me from a distance. Her soft toned body that had filled out so that my artist's hands yearned to touch it. She was perfection in my eyes. Katniss Everdeen.

I had first laid eyes on her the very first morning of school. She was in a red dress with her hair in two braids. I had just sat down at my new desk when she came into the classroom. I had looked up, our eyes had met and that was it for me, I was a goner. I was too young at the time to know what I was feeling but as the years went on I realised what it was. Love at first sight. I let out a long sigh wondering what to do and feeling hopeless at the same time. In two weeks the girl I loved would be living in another state and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had only heard the news that morning. I was busy working the early morning shift in our family bakery when a group of kids from my class called in. I chatted easily with them talking about the upcoming soccer match I was playing the next week and the spring dance which also loomed on the horizon, when Delly, my friend pulled me to the side.

"Peeta, I've something to tell you and I know you aren't gonna like it" she whispered.

"What is it Del? " I asked a bit anxious now cause she was being so mysterious.

"There is no easy way to say this but…. Katniss is leaving"

I tried to make sense of her words. Katniss leaving? "What do you mean "leaving" Del? Leaving school? What?"

I see her look at me with pitying eyes "No Peeta, leaving Seam, for good".

I felt as if my stomach had just dropped out. She couldn't be leaving, I had talked to her just last week and she never mentioned anything. She had seemed distracted sure, but I thought nothing of it. Katniss and I had developed a cautious friendship, mainly through two of our best friends going out. Finn and Annie had started going out last fall and were inseparable ever since. At the beginning I had hoped their relationship would have helped push me and Katniss together, and to a certain extent it did. At least we communicated now, passing hi's and general conversation, but it was all very awkward. Any time I tried to get friendlier she shut me down and made a quick exit. She was skittish.

The thought that she was leaving now was agonising. I thought we still had part of senior year and the whole summer before I had to face the prospect of not seeing her. I had promised myself I was going to make a move before Fall, I was gonna at least ask her on a date. I was committed to doing it. Now all that went up in smoke. Delly went onto explain that Katniss Mother had got a promotion at work and they were moving to the West Coast in two weeks.

So here I sat, looking out at the lake wondering what the hell I was gonna do.

I didn't register the sound of footsteps until I felt the tap on my shoulder and I realised I wasn't alone anymore.

"You heard huh?" I looked up into the eyes of my best friend. Finn had been my best friend as long as I could remember. He was older than me by eight weeks, our mothers bonded during their pregnancies and we had been playing together from the moment we were born. Nobody knew me better. Nobody knew how much Katniss meant to me only Finn.

"Yeah man, I heard. Well I guess that's it." I dropped my head again as a fresh wave of pain engulfed me.

"Bullshit Peeta! She hasn't left yet! This is your chance man, don't blow it!" I looked up at him again wondering what the hell he was going on about.

"She is leaving Finn. There is nothing left to blow!"

I could see Finn getting exasperated with me.

"Look man I haven't said much cause I could tell it was only a matter of time before you two got your shit together but Peeta, time is running out man. She likes you! Anyone can see it. Do something now, today, before she is gone and you never see her again!"

I look at him in confusion. Likes me? I shake my head.

"Dude, it's apparent to me and anyone else who is in radius of you two that you like each other. Jez anyone can feel the tension between you, it's crazy! All those lust filled looks she keeps giving you – how have you not seen?"

I shake my head in confusion. I have met Katniss eyes more often lately but I thought that was due to my stalker tendencies rather than anything to do with her. As for the tension, I could always feel an electric wire between us. Like I could always tell where exactly she was in a room without looking.

"You're wrong man, she avoids me any chance she gets. If I thought for one minute she liked me I would have made a move. She doesn't and I just have to try to accept that" I glumly drop my head to my chest again.

"Peeta, she is running scared. Listen to me; I am your best friend. I wouldn't hang you out there unless I was one hundred per cent certain." He practically shouts at me now "Do something. She likes you!"

I raise my head to look into his sparkling green eyes. Could it be true? Finn is nodding at me as if he has read my thoughts and hope begins to flood my chest. Katniss likes me? A flash of deep silver eyes infringes on my brain. Katniss likes me! I don't really believe it but all of a sudden I don't care. If there is even a chance, I have to take it because I know my feelings are not going to go away. I have to try something because I am more sure than anything that if I don't take this chance I will never stop thinking "what if" for the rest of my life.

I rise slowly, shaking the dust of my dark blue jeans. Determination flooding my frame.

"She likes me huh? Finn you better be sure about this because I'm about to have the most important conversation of my life"


	2. Chapter 2

Half an hour later I pulled up outside Hawthorne Hardware. I normally avoided this store because even though Katniss worked here, so did Gale Hawthorn and I didn't like him. Luckily he wasn't home at the moment.

Katniss and Gale had been friends a long time. He was a couple of years older than us but that didn't seem to hurt their friendship. The Everdeens and Hawthorns had always been friendly and socialised quite a lot together. Katniss dad Tom and Gale's dad Luke had been best friends and it was their shared love of the outdoors that led to their untimely death by an avalanche five years ago.

Katniss had been devastated. I had watched her during the weeks and months afterwards as she struggled to portray a tough exterior but I knew it was a front. She had swallowed her pain and grievance to try and help her younger sister Prim and her mother through it. I had longed to reach out to her then, it had hurt watching her, wanting to be there for her and not knowing what to do. Gale had stepped in then, their shared grief bonding them closer and she had moved that bit further away from ever being mine.

They had been best friends ever since right up until last summer when word had gotten out they were a couple. That had killed me. It wasn't as if I didn't date, I did, but it was never serious, I never felt anything like what I felt for her. Katniss and Gale were different. They had history and I knew real feelings had to have been involved for them to progress to a couple. Those few months had been torturous for me. My insides had twisted every time I saw them together and I had avoided them every chance I had. When Finn told me they had broken up it was the best news I had ever gotten. Those two months had been the longest of my life.

I had seen them together a few times after that before Gale left for UCLA. They still seemed to be good friends but at least the kisses and hand holding was absent.

I spot her car at the far end of the car park. At least she is working. I can do this I repeat to myself. My hands are sweating as I open the car door and I rub them on my jeans, straightening my shirt and try to gather some composure. My mind is racing. What's the worst that can happen? She can tell me to get lost and I'll never see her again. _"No pressure then_" I whisper to no one in particular.

I pull open the store door and approach the counter. There is nobody there. The store is silent except for a radio playing somewhere out the back. She has to be here somewhere. I start to move along the top of the aisles when I hear her. Her soft sweet voice is singing along to the distant radio. I freeze at the sound letting her vocals wash over me. She sounds amazing; I never knew she could sing like this. I walk softly on towards her voice in a daze – wow, just one more thing to add to the list of things I love about her.

I pause as I spot her near the top of the middle aisle. She is half way up a ladder, her back towards me reaching for a box on the top shelf. I freeze as I take in her appearance. Her hair is in the side braid which she seems to favour but a few strands have come loose and cling around her neck. She is wearing a black work shirt and jeans. Her shirt has ridden up her back as she reaches leaving a swarthy expanse of skin which looks smooth and soft. I gulp down the strong feeling of want that tugs in the pit of my stomach. _Pull it together Mellark _I shout in my head.

Almost as if she heard me Katniss turns, her eyes latching onto mine and the singing stops.

"Peeta…. Sorry I didn't hear you come in. Can I .. can I help you with something?"

I am frozen. This thing I have to do is so important to me but the words just don't come. All I can think is that she is leaving in two weeks and I can't seem to cope with that thought.

The longer I don't answer, the longer we stare at each other, the more the atmosphere changes. I can see the confusion flicker across her face and then something else almost as if she realises why I am here. She twists her hands nervously.

"Well if you need help just shout" she blurts out quickly.

Climbing down the ladder she turns away, quickening her pace to go to the back of the store.

_"_You're leaving" I shout at her retreating back.

She freezes but doesn't turn round. I can see the quick rise of her shoulders as her breathing has quickened. Mine has to.

"Katniss … are you leaving?"

We stand there for what seems like a long time until she turns slowly round.

"Yes im going" she barely whispers.

I can't pretend anymore. I'm through with putting up a friendly façade around her. I take a couple of steps towards her. Her head shoots up as she realises I am approaching her and she starts to back away.

"Peeta…. ?"

Im right in front of her now staring down at her bright silver eyes that look full of shock.

"Katniss, you have to know… I mean you must know…. How… how I feel about you"?

She looks at me in confusion.

"I ….. like you ….. a lot".

I've said it now, it's out there. Twelve years and it comes down to this moment. I can see the words sinking in to her and she closes her eyes dropping her head.

"Peeta don't". She whispers. "There is no point to this now." She turns as if to walk away from me again. I reach out and touch her shoulder turning her round to face me.

"Don't Katniss! Look, I know I'm coming across as a bit crazy right now but I've liked you for a long time. Like crazy long. I know you're going but …"

I feel as if I am hyperventilating now and as I look at her I can see she is having a hard time breathing too. My hand reaches out, almost as if it has a life of its own, and slowly touches her face. I run my fingertips from her temple to the side of her mouth. My fingertips feel as if they are on fire. How can I feel this much from just one touch? My eyes lock with hers and the rest of the world blacks out. My stomach flutters and my heart beats so loudly it sounds like a jackhammer. I look at her lips as she nervously sweeps her small red tongue over them. I can't help it, I need to taste her. My head dips slowly towards her and I can see her eyes widen as she registers what I am about to do. My lips skim hers lightly, her eyes flutter closed and before I can think about what I am doing I pull her in close, my hands wrapping around her waist and deepen the kiss.

This feels like nothing I've ever experienced. Electricity floods my body from head to toe filling every crevice. Her lips respond to mine as I kiss her slowly. My tongue shoots forward looking access to her mouth and she opens up to me. I slowly dip my tongue into her mouth tentatively touching her own, letting the amazing feeling wash over me. Before I know it her hands have slid up my arms and around my neck as she pulls me closer into her embrace. I can't help the wild burst of desire that floods through me and before I know it I have pushed her up against the nearby shelves, my tongue exploring her mouth while my hands move up the back of her shirt to caress the expanse of skin my eyes had seen earlier.

Is this real? I ask myself in my head. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake up because in no dream I ever had did Katniss kiss like this. Her hands have curled into the back of my hair now and the feeling of her caresses are mind blowing. Even though it goes against every fibre in my body I know I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. I pull away gently from her dropping softer kisses around the outside of her mouth. She seems to realise what I am doing, her hands uncurl in my hair as she slowly drops them and as she opens her eyes I see the shutters coming down. Great we're back to that.

"What the hell was that!" she blurts out, her eyes filling with rage.

She pushes me back and I reluctantly let my hands slip from her shirt. Redness floods her cheeks and I don't know if it is from rage or embarrassment. Im still in shock from that amazing kiss that I don't really understand why she is so angry.

"Why'd you do that Peeta?" She shoves at me again.

"I had to know Katniss" I manage to answer. "I couldn't let you leave without telling you and I could see it in your eyes. Tell me I'm not on my own in this!"

"What is the God damn point though?!" She takes a deep breath and I see a hint of sadness flooding into her eyes. "I'm out of here in two weeks Peeta and I won't be back. There was no point in what we just did." I realise the truth of her words and pain floods me even worse than before.

"You felt something too Katniss!" I attack.

She makes to leave again and I grab her wrist, clinging onto her hand.

"Don't go" I whisper softly. "Look, you're leaving, I get that." The thought of it rips through me. "We have two weeks until that happens and all I'm asking for is a chance".

She looks at me now in confusion querying my words.

I look into her eyes beseechingly taking her hand within both of mine .

"Katniss I like you and I think….. maybe you like me too. All I'm asking for is two weeks. Two weeks together before you leave."

And convince you that I love you, I add in my own head.

"I just can't let you go yet. "

_..._

**Thanks folks hope you enjoyed that. Next chapter will be from Katniss POV. All reviews welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Katniss POV**

"Right. Are you going to tell me what is wrong or do I have to beat it out of you?"

I am lying on my bed face down, hair in disarray, hiding from the world. I have been like this a long time, maybe a couple of hours? Johanna has been here thirty minutes now and I have yet to acknowledge her.

"Ok, that's it. Get your ass up Everdeen! Start talking cause my patience is just about gone". She jumps up from the chair she had been lounging on and approaches the bed. Before I know it my legs have been dragged of the bed and she grabs my arms to do the same.

"Ok, Ok Jo! Just give me a minute!"

I slowly drag my head up of the bed pushing the long strands of my face. My head is in turmoil. A memory of bright blue eyes flashes across my brain and I want to hide again. What the hell happened earlier? One minute I had been working the afternoon shift, the next I was up against shelves making out like a sex starved lunatic. I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. Peeta Mellark. I kissed Peeta Mellark. A red flush floods my cheeks at the memory. It had been a seriously hot kiss. I didn't have a great deal of experience with kisses but that one had pretty much blown my mind.

"Tick tock Katniss. I am waiting…."

I look over at Jo and she looks at me expectantly. I don't know what to do now. On one hand I don't want to share what happened with anyone. It was embarrassing yes, but also I don't think I will be able to keep just how much it affected me hidden from Jo. On the other hand she is my best friend and will know exactly how to deal with this as her experience with the opposite sex is vastly greater than mine.

I take a deep breath and prepare to get personal.

"Ok, so you know I was working today?" I start of nervously.

"Oh, don't tell me! That hot drummer from the band we seen last week came in and asked you out?" Jo rushed out excitedly jumping up from the bed.

"Are you insane? No Jo!" What is she talking about? "Look sit down you're making me nervous".

Jo took a seat beside me, brushing her brown hair over her shoulder and fixes me with all her concentration.

"Ok spill"

"Well….. I was working and I had an unexpected visitor…"

Jo looks at me expectantly, waiting. "Come on Katniss, just spit it out already!"

"Peeta came in andhekissedme!" I blurt out all at once. I can't meet her eyes to see her reaction but I feel the bed move as she stands up beside me.

"You are freaking kidding me! Well I'm in shock. Lover boy finally got the balls!"

I look up at her in confusion. She is pacing excitedly in front of me.

"Katniss, I know you live under a rock most of the time but you had to have known he liked you?"

I fix her with my best glare. "No, I didn't know and I can't believe you did and didn't say anything".

She turns and looks incredulously at me now. "I wasn't saying anything because I was waiting on you to say _you_ liked _him_. Katniss, I'm not blind. You've been watching him for months now. I was starting to take it personally you weren't filling me in on your crush." She shoots me a cheeky grin. Mischief fills her brown eyes.

"Seriously though, he is smokin hot! Tell me everything, did he get dirty?" She kneels down now looking at me expectantly wanting all the details.

"He… he is a seriously good kisser" I tell her honestly. "Like crazy good." I blurt out. "Oh Jo, what am I gonna do" I wail as I drop my face to the bed again. There is no point to this I tell myself again from the hundredth time that evening.

"What's wrong Katniss?" Jo lies down beside me and I feel her face beside mine.

I slowly open my eyes "You know what's wrong Jo. I just had possibly the best kiss of my live with a boy who will live thousands of miles away from me in a couple of weeks." I sit up again and rub my eyes. I take a deep breath. "Ok. Enough with these girly dramatics, it just isn't me."

Joanna shoots me a sympathetic smile. "I'll say it again Everdeen, there is always a bed at my house. You don't have to leave."

"I know Jo but I can't leave Prim on her own with mom. I really appreciate the offer though."

We sit in silence for a minute. I know Jo means well with her offer and as much as I would love to stay I just don't trust mom to take good care of my sister. When dad died, my mom went into a world of her own, suffering deep depression. It had taken a good eighteen months to pull her out of it and during that time I had looked after my eight year old sister on my own. I had been there to comfort her when she missed dad so much she cried at night. I had packed her lunches and made her dinner every day making sure she was eating properly. I had scheduled her appointments and made sure she kept up with her school work. I had basically become her only parent. I didn't mind though, I would do anything for Prim. Where I was tough and withdrawn, Prim was kind and full of personality. She radiated happiness and anyone who met Prim couldn't help but love her. I sigh again, no I definitely can't leave her.

"So what are you gonna do about Peeta?" Jo asks quietly beside me.

That's the question I have been asking myself. He had asked me to give him two weeks. I didn't really understand that, I mean, why bother? Peeta Mellark could have any girl he wanted in school. He was blonde, blue eyed, fit and I mean seriously fit but on top of that he had a great personality. I didn't know one person who had anything but nice things to say about him. He was one of those genuinely nice people you didn't come across too often. The thought that he liked me was something I was finding it hard to get my head around.

"He asked if we could date for the next two weeks. " I mumble. "Two weeks and then what? I don't think it's a good idea Jo."

I turn to watch what she thinks about this? She seems to be contemplating my words, staring blankly at the wooden floor.

"Two weeks…" She sighs then and lifts her head to look at me. "Do it Katniss." She states determinedly. "I think you should do it." She sees the disbelief in my eyes.

"Ok, so the circumstances aren't ideal but why the hell not go for it? Peeta is a good guy and it is a pity he didn't get his ass in gear earlier but he has now. Date for two weeks, see how it goes and you never know, you could do the long distance thing?"

I let out a groan and lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm afraid" I whisper. "I'm afraid I'm going to get hurt." I hate admitting vulnerability to anyone.

Jo looks at me in understanding. "You might get hurt Katniss, but what's the best option here? Leaving without giving him a chance and then being thousands of miles away regretting it? Or at least giving him a shot, if it doesn't work at least you tried but if it does….." She trails of letting me form my own conclusions.

If it was any other boy I wouldn't have even thought twice about giving him a chance. There was just something about Peeta that had always made me aware of him. I only had to look into his eyes and my heart started racing. I thought of the chance of feeling his lips against my own, his fingertips on my skin once more. A shiver of excitement runs through me. Jo is right. I can't leave without knowing. I don't want to get hurt but I know I'm not willing to let him go just yet either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for anyone who hit follow or wrote a review – it is really appreciated! Ok so the fun is kicking of from here – hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4.**

**Peeta POV**

I have been parked outside Finn's house for over thirty minutes now. My mind is in a daze and even though I know I should go and knock his door I can't seem to make myself move just yet.

I kissed Katniss. I can't believe it happened. I kissed the girl of my dreams. I hadn't gone there with the intention of kissing her, jez I would have been happy just to have had a conversation with her. Somehow though, she had ended up in my arms and nothing could make me regret that. She had felt amazing. That kiss had been amazing. I had touched my lips to hers and something had clicked inside me, like it was meant to be. It sounded stupid. In my heart though, I felt vindicated. It hadn't just been some stupid crush. We belonged.

She hadn't given me an answer though. I had asked for 2 weeks with her and she had looked shell shocked. I had given her my number and begged her to think about it. Pulling myself out of my daze I pick up my phone. Nope, nothing.

I wasn't really surprised. She probably thought I was crazy, I mean I showed up at her work and practically assaulted her. Memory of that kiss flared up in my brain again as I remembered her soft lips, the smell of her skin, the feel of her back, I feel a twitching in my pants and reluctantly pull myself out of my daydream. I want her more than ever now. The reality of having Katniss in my arms was overwhelming. She made the dream pale into insignificance. I needed advice.

I jump out of the car and as I approach Finn's door he pulls it open.

"I wondered when you were gonna actually come in" he greets me. He looks at my down trodden head, "Was it that bad?"

My eyes meet his and as he assesses me he sounds a slow whistle. "Man down! You have that crazy been hit by a thunderbolt look man. What did she do to you!?"

I shoot him a confused look and release a sigh "I kissed her Finn".

Finn looks at me in shock. "Well that explains it! Congrats man!" He wraps his arm around my shoulder patting my back. "I can't believe you kissed Everdeen!"

We make our way into the kitchen and Finn fires me a cold soda from the cooler.

"Ok, fill me in, what happened?" Finn asks as he takes the seat opposite me.

I tell him what happened, brushing over the kiss part but I can't fool him.

"Sooo how did it feel? Did it live up to your long held expectations?"

I look him in the eyes and wrinkle my forehead as I think how to respond.

"It was the best few moments of my life" I answer simply.

"Oh man, you are in deep now. So how did you guys leave it?"

I'm about to fill him in and ask for advice when I feel a low buzzing from my jean pocket. I anxiously pull out my phone and see a number I don't recognise. The message is short and to the point, a bit like its composer.

_Ok, you have one shot. Pick me up at 6.30pm tomorrow._

My heart soars. She is letting me take her out. I have a date with Katniss Everdeen!

Finn is eyeing me speculatively.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just Katniss" I flash him my biggest grin. "I have a date!"

I pull up at her door five minutes early so anxious as the day had passed at a snails pace. I don't know why Katniss has agreed to go out with me, but I'm thanking my lucky stars she has. I nervously jump out of the car and approach her front door. Her house is one of the nicer ones in this neighbourhood with a wrap around porch and several comfortable seating areas. I rap on the white hardwood door and wait. My heart is beating out of my chest. The door opens and there she is. She looks amazing. She is wearing a mid thigh floral dress in shades of green, a short denim jacket and some boots. My mouth goes dry. Her hair is down. I try to swallow.

"Hi". I manage to croak out. "You look great Katniss."

She looks at me shyly from under her long lashes.

"Thanks Peeta. Um, you look good too." A bright flush fills her cheeks and she drops her head a little letting a vale of silky brown hair cover her face. I don't think I've ever seen her look more breathtaking.

Just then a small blonde head pops her face around the door.

"Hi. You must be Peeta. I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim." She shoots me a cheeky smile and extends her hand.

"Hi Prim. It's really nice to meet you." I reply, noticing Katniss face has become even redder. I shake Prims hand and shoot her one of my best smiles.

"Well you kids have fun tonight." She laughs teasingly and Katniss head shoots up sending her a glare.

"Eh Prim, shouldn't you be getting on with your homework." Prim just laughs and shuts the door. It's just us now. We are alone.

"So eh…. I wasn't sure what you wanted to do tonight so I was thinking dinner for starters?"

Katniss lifts her head "Sure sounds good." I give her a small grin and lead the way to the car taking care to open her door for her. I try not to notice her dress riding up her thighs as she makes herself comfortable in the passenger seat.

As we drive away from town she slowly starts to come out of her shell.

"So Mellark, what sort of tunes are you into?" She asks as she flips though my CD collection. "I see The Lumineers, The Killers, Mumford & sons – we have some similar music tastes, I'm impressed." She shoots me a speculative look raising her eyebrows.

"What did you think I'd be into?" I smile over at her.

"I dunno, I was thinking maybe some generic pop band." She laughs back at me and that's how we continue, laughing and joking at each others taste in music and movies as we slowly start to get to know each other. After about twenty minutes she looks over at me.

"So where are we going for dinner? We are pretty far from anywhere here"

I take the next left and pull into a popular spot by the lake.

"I was thinking picnic?" I shoot an anxious look at her. "I mean only if you want to?" I was thinking it would be better than Sae's Diner – is this ok?"

She shoots me a brilliant smile. "Sounds great! You better have packed plenty I'm starved!"

We make our way down to the lake and I set out the blankets I have brought and lay out the containers of food.

"So what have you brought me?" She shoots me a cheeky smile.

"We have fresh bread baked by yours truly, pasta, salad, cheese and a chicken". I glance worriedly at her "Is this ok?"

"Are you kidding? This is great." She shoots me another shy smile and my heart races again.

We tuck into the food and Katniss praises my bread which makes me happy. It is so comfortable being with her. It is a lot easier to talk to her than I imagined it would be.

"So how come we have never been friends before now?" I ask her seriously.

Her smile drops from her face and I could kick myself for getting serious.

"I dunno Peeta. I guess I don't make friends that easily." She shrugs her shoulders. "Besides which, I think you have probably enough friends; is there anyone you aren't friends with?" She looks at me with a teasing smile.

"I have friends sure but besides from Finn and Delly I wouldn't count any of them as best friends." I look deep into her eyes. "I've always wanted to be _your_ friend though…".

The atmosphere slowly starts to change between us. The sun is setting over the lake leaving the sky slashed with red and orange strokes. She shivers slightly and I lift a rug to put around her shoulders. Just as I am about to pull away her hand grabs mine and my eyes lock with hers.

"I can share." She whispers gently and I sit down beside her pulling part of the rug round my shoulders and my other hand creeps round her waist. Her skin feels hot underneath her clothes and her breathing accelerates. I can feel a magical web of desire being woven around us. I'm conscious of every breath she takes and every small movement.

"Peeta…. What is happening?" Her head turns and our lips are only inches apart. I can see the confusion in her eyes. I'm confused also. My heart is hammering and I long to move my fingers which are resting on her hip. We both slowly draw towards one another and I can feel my lips tingle before they even touch hers. I angle my head down and our lips connect. It's just like the first time. Desire races through my veins as my lips mesh with hers. She feels so soft and warm. I let out a moan from the back of my throat and pull her closer to me. Her hands reach round my back and into the hair in my nape. Her fingers feel amazing. I gently sweep my tongue over her lips and she opens for me. Everything explodes then. Her tongue tangles with mine as I taste her and she lets out a low groan. How have I lived so long without this I wonder fleetingly. I kiss her until we have to stop for air.

"Well that was the best first date kiss ever." I pant with a smile against her lips.

The chemistry between us is dangerously close to getting out of hand and I need to slow things down so I don't scare her away.

"How about we take a walk and then head into town to get some ice cream?" I ask brushing her hair back from her face.

"I think that's a good idea." She answers wryly.

We pack everything up and decide to go for a walk round part of the lake. She is not hard to talk to when she lets her guard down and when I take her hand she looks startled but doesn't pull away. After, we make our way back into town to Effies Ice Cream parlour and have fun picking different flavours and toppings. It has been an amazing night and when I leave her home I can't help but pull her into my arms and slowly kiss her again.

"Tomorrow?" I ask when we break apart.

"Ok Peeta. Tomorrow." She gives me another peck on the lips and disappears into her house.

**Ok, so that was pure fluff but you know its all not going to run smoothly! I have the next chapter nearly done so I will update soon. Thank you soooo much for following!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for reading my story - you guys are great! This chapter moves into M rated territory folks so just letting you know up front! Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 5.**

**Katniss POV**

It has been ten days since our first date and it every day has been amazing. Peeta is more than I ever thought he could be. Not only is he kind and considerate, he is turning into someone I could call a best friend. I have seen him every day since he confronted me in Hawthorns and even though I know I should try to cool things of I can't seem to do it. He makes being with him too easy.

The past week and a half have flown by with dates to the movies, walks and dinners. He has spoilt me with attention and for someone who is normally happy with their own company, I have lapped it up. There is a desperation which tinges every date now. We both know our time is running out and it is making us both desperate to spend time together. I don't want to miss him when I leave. Even though I have enjoyed every moment of our time together, part of me knows I should try to protect my heart for when I am thousands of miles away from him. I have no clue how we are going to work long distance and I don't know if two weeks together is sufficient to build the level of trust that distance requires. When I am with him I feel certain Peeta would never cheat or hurt me. He makes me feel like I am the most special girl in the world. I don't really know him though and I don't trust easily. For me to be so open with him after ten days is astonishing but I think our looming deadline has probably propelled it.

We haven't really talked about College. We have both applied to the University of Panem among others but it is unlikely I will get to go there now I am moving thousands of miles away. I might end up attending UCLA with Gale I think. That wouldn't be so bad, I know Gale would look out for me. Things have been a lot better between us since he left.

Last summer had been a big mistake, I loved him but I had never been in love with him. He was my best friend and I never wanted to lose that. When he had kissed me, it hadn't felt right, the chemistry was missing and I knew it was a mistake straight away. It had taken him longer to figure it out though. The only good thing about moving to LA was that I was going to be able to see him more often and hopefully get our friendship back on track.

"Is that the last box?" I turn to see Prim standing at my doorway looking a bit dusty.

"Yep that's it little duck." I answer in return.

We have spent all our spare time packing the house up getting ready to ship everything to our new apartment in LA. It's heartbreaking in a way. We have always lived in this house and it is full of memories, some brilliant and some not so good. All the brilliant ones involved my dad when he was alive. He was my idol; he taught me everything, how to cycle, how to swim and how to fire my crossbow. We spent many weekends hiking in the nearby woods, camping out and bonding over our love of hunting. It wasn't a very girly thing to do, but I had always been a tom boy and I loved nothing more than getting out to the big outdoors and letting loose.

I was going to miss that in LA but my mom's job offer had been too good for her to turn down. Things had been tight for us financially since dad had died and now that she was at least attempting to pick her life back up again, I had to support her decisions even if I didn't like them. Her new nursing job at a medical centre in Glendale paid a lot more than her existing job and I think there are too many painful memories for her in Seam.

"Are you ok Prim?" She is still loitering at the door looking glum which is unusual for her.

"I guess I'm just going to miss everything Katniss". She lets out a sigh and makes her way over to sit beside me. "Do you think we are doing the right thing leaving?" she looks up at me her big blue eyes swimming in vulnerability.

"I think this is going to be a big adventure Prim." I throw my arm around her shoulder. "I know you will miss your friends Prim but you will make new ones so easily. How could anyone not want to know you?" I nudge her jokingly, trying to cheer her up.

"I know Katniss, part of me is looking forward to living in a big city and having new experiences but I just wish we could bring everybody with us." Her lip quivers slightly.

"I don't think they would all fit in our new apartment little duck." I answer smiling down at her.

I wrap my arms around her tightly, wishing I could make this move easier on her.

"We will still own this house Prim." I whisper into her soft hair as I hug her to me.

"If things don't work out, we can come home. The house will only be rented out so there is that option." I know that it is an option but I owe it to my mom to help her make it work in LA.

"We have to support mom on this Prim. I don't want to leave either but if it helps her then we have to do it. In a few years you will be away to university and mom will need to be happy wherever she is because we won't be there to help her so much."

Prim sighs and nuzzles into me "I know you're right Katniss, its just hard."

She raises her face and looks at me "What about Peeta? Aren't you going to miss him Katniss?" Her eyes are sad and full of compassion.

"I really am. I am going to miss him so much and I don't know when I'll even get to see him again."

"Oh Katniss, you really like him! I've never seen you like this over a boy. I think he is lovely." She smiles at me shyly.

"Primrose Everdeen have you got a crush on Peeta!" I nudge her playfully watching the blush that fills her face.

"No Katniss! Not that he isn't cute, he is waaaay cute!" I laugh at her.

"Oh waaay cute is he? Well how would you like to join me and my boyf… I mean Peeta for some ice cream?" I wince at my mistake. "He is collecting me in ten minutes."

"I heard that Katniss – but I wont tell him as long as you don't tease me!" She winks at me mischievously.

Half an hour later the three of us are sat In Effie's enjoying huge sundaes.

"Prim how can you eat that, you have four different flavours in there!" I joke with her.

"It's as crazy as Effie's hair colour" Peeta joins in and the three of us look over at the crazy vendor. This week her hair is pink but it never stays the one colour for long.

"I love guessing which colour she is going to pick next." Prim smiles at us. "I'm going to even miss doing that." Her smile drops again.

I look across at Peeta and meet his eyes noticing the sadness that lurks in their depths. We haven't really discussed the fact that I am leaving in three days. It's crazy putting it of but I don't want to be sad yet.

"Hey Prim, there is Rory." I say, spying Gale's younger brother through the window.

"Oh Katniss, would it be ok if I went and hung out with him? I won't get to see him too much before we leave. I'll make sure he walks me home." Prim asks pleadingly.

"Ok little duck but make sure he leaves you right to the door."

With that Prim is out of the booth and is rushing out to greet her best friend. I watch them embrace and make their way across the street. Out of everyone Prim is really going to miss Rory the most.

I turn back and see Peeta watching me closely.

"So, do you fancy a walk out by the lake again?" He arches his eyebrows in question.

I look at him and smile sassily laughing out my agreement.

Ever since that first night, the lake has been our main making-out spot and making-out with Peeta Mellark has become the high-light of my existence. I can't seem to get enough of his kisses and the lake offers the only means of getting him alone.

"Please tell me you remembered the blanket?" I scoff at him.

"For sure Miss Everdeen I'm not making that mistake again!" He laughs remembering two nights ago when he ended up getting some very nasty scratches from making out against a tree.

Half an hour later we are lying on a rug overlooking the lake. A soft breeze whispers at my hair as I lie with my head on Peeta's chest. I sigh in contentment.

"I wish we could freeze this moment." Peeta says softly.

I look up at him and lock eyes with his. They are sad again and I know mine must reflect his. We are running out of time.

"I wish we could too." I answer honestly. His hand comes down to caress my face, his fingertips burning a path across my cheek.

"Katniss, I don't want this to end…. Me and you, we belong together."

I look into his eyes and see the honesty.

"Peeta?" I look deep into his eyes. "Stay with me?" I ask hesitantly.

Want and need flare in his eyes. "Always. I'll stay with you always Katniss."

He lowers his head and his lips lock with mine. I can't get enough of his lips, his tongue dances with mine, his teeth nips my lips, his stubble grazes my face as he makes his way to my neck, running his tongue over my ear lobe and nipping it softly. Each sensation sends a shooting arrow of desire through me. I want him so much.

"More." I whisper softly.

Peeta pulls back slightly and looks at me. We are both breathing heavily.

"Are you sure Katniss?" He looks at me, eyes full of desire.

This is as far as we go usually. Just lots of kissing and its driving me mad. Peeta has been adamant that until we know what the future holds this is the boundary. I look at him now in hope.

"You mean we can?" I pant, getting more excited at the thought of things going to the next stage.

Peeta runs his fingers through his bright curls looking worried.

"I don't think we should sleep together Katniss but I would like to do more. Only if you want to though?" He looks at me unsure if it's a good idea.

"I want to." I answer straight away and pull his head back down.

His kisses are even more exciting now as he sucks and nibbles on my neck. I can't help but groan. "Peeta….. God that feels so good!"

He licks his way down to my collar bone and I squirm in anticipation. I am wearing a button up dress and I just want him to rip it of me. "Open it" I growl out. His hand goes to the buttons and he realises a few until the dress sags and my lacy white bra is on display. He kisses along the top of the cup and nudges it down with his face exposing my breast.

"Fuck Katniss, you are so sexy." He grounds out.

My back jack knifes of the ground as he wraps his lips round my nipple sucking at it gently. My hands run through his hair as I try to anchor his face to my breast. He pulls down the other cup taking the other nipple into his mouth sucking hard. I let out a loud moan "Shit Peeta…".

Things are getting frantic now and I need to feel his bare skin on me. I drag his t-shirt up over his head and run my fingers over his exposed back and well defined arms. My panties are soaking. I'm in new territory here. I've never experienced anything like the desire I feel running rampant through my veins. He keeps sucking and nibbling at my breasts while I feel his fingers trail up the inside of my leg. His fingertips skirt across my panties and I stop breathing in anticipation. His hand slips in the top and I nearly pass out when I feel his fingers slip inside them.

"You are so wet. Fuck I wish I could be inside you." He grounds out.

His fingers circle my clit and I let out a small scream. He nudges my panties down and slips a finger inside me. I arch of the blanket at the alien sensation. He is breathing harshly as he nuzzles my neck.

"Katniss, you are so tight…" he groans. My eyes roll back as I am lost in the sensation he is creating. I want him to feel it to. My hand moves to open his jean button and I pull down the zip. His hand freezes in my panties.

"What are you doing Katniss?" He looks at me and I see the desire swimming in his eyes.

"I want us to come together" I whisper as I push down his jeans and free him from his boxers. He is big. A lot bigger than I had imagined, even though I haven't seen one this close before. "Show me what to do?" I ask, need dripping from every word.

He gently guides my hand around him and pumps my hand up and down his length. He feels so hard and yet so silky. I long to wrap my lips around him. He lets out a long groan and as I look at his face I feel myself getting wetter.

"Fuck Katniss, I'm not going to last long!" he moans. At least I know I'm doing something right.

He pulls my panties down further and nudges my legs wider apart. He slips his finger back into me and I nearly fall apart. I keep pumping him and he moves his finger in and out of me in time. He adds another one and I call out as I feel the wave building in me. His thumb circles my clit. I cant breath, nothing has ever felt like this, I am so close.

"Don't stop!" Peeta shouts out.

My head falls back and I let out a long groan as he sends me over the edge, wave after wave of sensation floods through my body as I pulse around his fingers which he keeps moving until the very end.

Peeta is close behind me as I feel him spill all over my hand as he groans out my name as he falls apart. We both fall back, sweat dripping from us try to recover.

I don't know how long we lie there in each others arms until I hear him whisper in my hair.

"I'm never letting you go Katniss. I don't care what it takes, I'm going to be with you - always."

I look up at him and wish with all my heart that he is right.

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this Everlark tale!**

**Next chapter coming up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6.**

It's her last day.

I wakened this morning; sweat dripping of my body and sheets tangled in a ball round my legs. I had spent all last night tossing and turning, dipping in and out of a nightmare where I couldn't find Katniss, she was gone. Terror had tore at my heart as I searched for her in my dreams and every time I thought I found her, she slipped through my fingers again. I had wakened some-time in the middle of the night, my body wrecked with sobs as pain pulsed through me and I hadn't really fallen back to sleep. I had drifted in and out of consciousness after that, afraid of what other terrors waited for me in my dreams. I wasn't going to cope with this very well, I thought wryly.

I hadn't really being coping very well this couple of days I thought grimacing at how hung over I felt. Last night I had gone to a party at the lake that Finn had organised. I hadn't wanted to go but Katniss had urged me to as she had been working her last shift at Hawthorns. I had gotten wasted, something I never did. My mouth tasted like sawdust.

I dragged myself out of the bed and into the bathroom, turning the shower on full blast. Steam filled the room as I positioned my head under the jets of hot water. I closed my eyes and let it run over me as I tried to get my head together. Katniss was leaving late tonight. Nothing could describe the pain the thought of that evoked in me. The past two weeks had been the best of my life. It was shocking how quickly we integrated into each other's lives. We couldn't go a couple of hours without contact, so the thought of her being on the other side of the country tomorrow was kind of difficult to take in.

I was going to talk to her today about it. I had money saved that I was going to use to help me the first couple of months in College but a trip to LA would put it to better use. I just hoped she wanted to continue and try to make it work between us. It wasn't going to be easy, I knew that.

I could almost see her distancing herself from me this past couple of days, the shutters were slowly coming down and part of me understood. I didn't want to get hurt either. I knew there was nothing that I wouldn't do for her and I needed to make her believe that the distance wouldn't change anything. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that we belonged together, I just wasn't sure if she was as certain.

I turn off the water and towel my body dry throwing on my jeans and hoodie. I had already slept later than I planned and I wanted to see Katniss. I lift my phone noticing I only have a text from Finn but nothing from her which is strange but she probably is busy doing last-minute packing.

I bounce down the stairs, grab a cinnamon roll and a juice and head out to my car. My mom is just getting out of her car as I reach the end of the drive.

"Where are you going Peeta?" She looks cross, nothing new there.

"Just visiting some friends" I mutter, not really wanting to get into a conversation with her.

"You're going to visit that girl, what's her name….. Katniss?"

I lift my head and meet her eyes; she knows exactly what her name is. I squint at her trying to determine where she is going with this.

"She isn't good enough for you Peeta." She throws the words out but they don't shock me. My mother doesn't think many people are good enough for the Mellark's.

"You have been running round after her for weeks, making a joke out of yourself. She is using you. That's what everybody is saying." Her voice is rising and a slow red flush spreading into her cheeks.

"Butt out Mom, this has nothing to do with you."

"She is leaving today – let's see how long she remembers you! You are making such a fool of yourself it's actually embarrassing!" She is in full rant mode now so I pull open the door of my car and slide in. As I pull away I can see her in my rear view mirror looking after me with her usual look of disgust.

I blow out a sigh, tension releasing from my body. She is the one person I am not going to miss when I leave Seam. My poor excuse of a mother.

Ten minutes later I pull up in front of Katniss house. It looks quiet as I rap on the front door. I run my fingers through my hair as I look up at the sky and the dark clouds that are rolling in. The door opens and I swing round to see her standing there. She looks different. Her hair is pulled back into a messy bun and her eyes look red as if she has cried recently. It's the coldness that radiates from her that stops me in my tracks though.

"What's wrong?" I ask forgoing pleasantries as its obvious something is up.

She just continues to look at me coldly.

"Katniss, tell me what's wrong?" I ask more urgently. Something is very wrong here.

"You caught me just in time." She bends down to grab a bag I didn't notice beside the door.

"What do you mean – I thought your flight didn't go until tonight?" I ask, panic beginning to fill me.

"We changed it to an earlier one. My Mom and Prim have already left for the airport. I'm waiting on Mrs Hawthorne to come and collect me and take the keys for the house." She shuffles out the door, refusing to meet my eyes.

"What! Why are you leaving early? I thought we would have the whole day together!" I take a breath trying to beat down the fear which is swimming through my body.

"Don't leave yet, can't you stay and follow them later?" My stomach is churning. What the hell is going on?

She stands on the top step of the porch and turns her steely grey eyes on me, I have never seen her look so cold and I'm taken aback for a moment.

"I don't think so Peeta. Why drag it out. It's better this way." She shrugs her shoulders as if it's no big deal. I'm dying here.

"I don't understand, what's happened?" I take another gulp of air, trying to clear my muddled thoughts. "What the fuck am I missing? Last night we were ok and this morning you are a million miles away." I step up beside her and go to put my arms around her. "It will be ok Katniss, please trust me; I don't want to lose you."

She turns and pushes my hands away "Don't touch me!" She bites out.

I take a step back and look at her in confusion.

"I thought everything was going well. I thought you were beginning to feel what I feel." I look at her now, vulnerable and full of love for this girl. "Please… don't do this."

I can see a flicker of something like panic flash in her eyes, but it's gone again before I can be sure.

"You wanted a chance Peeta and I gave you one but it's not going to work." The steel is back in her eyes and she makes her way down the steps. "I made a mistake thinking we could be together. I don't want this. I need to be free to start a new life in LA….. I don't want you."

Agony shoots through me at her words. It wouldn't hurt as much if she physically stabbed me. This is all wrong. I thought we had time, I thought we were going to try. I look down the road as I hear a car approach. Mrs Hawthorn is coming.

"So that's it you are really going?" I shake my head as awareness of what is happening fills me. She is leaving and I don't know if I will ever see her again. "You really don't give a shit do you?" My voice falls to a whisper. "I have spent all this time…..and you really don't care."

She turns then to look at me.

"Don't worry Peeta; I'm sure you will find someone else in no time." She lifts her bag and approaches the car, throwing it in the back seat she turns to look at me and I don't know who she is anymore. "Goodbye then…."

All I can do is stare back. I am in a daze and my heart is on fire as a lump rises in my throat.

"Have a good life Katniss" I mumble as I feel the waves of despair start to close in on me.

"You too" I hear her softly reply and then she is gone.

My world ends, she drives away and I want to die.

**Chapter 7 up straight away and all will be explained.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

I'm sitting in Sae's Diner trying to concentrate on what Madge is chatting about but I'm finding it increasingly difficult to pay attention. Her arm clings around my shoulder and I feel like shrugging it of but I don't want to hurt her feelings. I've been in a bad place all summer. Ever since she left which was four months ago. I feel a shooting pain across my chest. _Don't think about her. _ I try to focus my attention back on Madge.

She really is beautiful and friendly and kind-hearted. In fact I would be hard pressed to find one complaint about Madge. I'm a lucky guy or so Finn has told me along with countless other friends. I don't feel lucky though. I remember a day back in March when I _had_ felt like the luckiest man in the world. When my lips had touched hers and the world had stopped. I can't help the groan that rises in me at the thought of her. Madge pauses mid-sentence and looks at me worriedly.

"I'm fine" I lie. "You were saying about Delly and Thom?" I urge her to continue.

This is what I do. I hide the pain from everyone.

For the first two weeks after she left I didn't talk to anyone. Finn called a million times but I couldn't talk to him. I had receded into a black hole from which I could see no light. I had felt as if someone put their hand in my chest and ripped my heart out. The pain had been overwhelming. My dad had gotten worried then.

"Peeta you have to at least try to get on with things." His blue eyes had stared knowingly into mine "I know how you feel, I do, but your life is only beginning and there is happiness in your future son." He had put his arm around my shoulders comfortingly. "I don't know what happened between you but I can see it's tearing you up. Please son, for me, try to pick your-self up."

It didn't feel like I could but for my dad I made an effort and started talking to people again. I just never talked about her. I couldn't, it just hurt too much. Finn had tried that first day we met up after soccer practice.

"I'm sorry Peet." He had looked at me eyes full of sympathy. "I'm sorry I ever encouraged you to go for it. She may be my friend but what she did is way out of line."

"I don't regret it Finn. She just didn't feel the same." My chest felt like it was going to tear open. "If you don't mind I don't want to talk about her again." I choked out before making a quick exit.

He never mentioned her again. Everyone seemed to avoid her name which was fine by me.

It didn't stop her filling my dreams every night though. Memories of our two weeks together were burned into my brain and every night I dreamt of her, holding her, kissing her. It was torturous but it was the only thing I had left to remind me it had been real.

The summer had started then and everyone was excited to finish up high school. I never meant to start anything with Madge. I was lonely and she was there wanting to be more than just friends. I felt really guilty that I didn't feel strongly about her. If she left in the morning to live thousands of miles away I would be sad but not devastated. Madge understood though. She knew I wasn't in love with her but I think she was hoping I might learn to be. Right at the beginning she had made it clear.

"Peeta I know you don't want anything serious and that's fine." She had looked at me with her big blue eyes. "I really like you. I'm willing to take it slowly and see where it goes between us."

That had been six weeks ago and it wasn't going anywhere. I knew that and yet I couldn't seem to let her go. Her soft kisses were like a balm to my bruised ego, my bruised heart. I was cruel to lead her on but I had changed. Part of me had hardened and I was greedy enough to take comfort were I could find it. I didn't deserve her, I knew that, but I was selfish enough for her company that I couldn't bring myself to tell her I would never love her, I would never love anyone else.

A noise beside me brought me back to the present. Madge was looking at me; eyebrows raised and hurt simmering in her eyes.

"Earth to Peeta. You know you could pretend to be interested. Two of your best friends have just hooked up. You would think you would want to know the details." She gently chided me.

"Sorry Madge, I'm just tired I guess." It wasn't a lie. We were late home from Finn's party the night before and I had an early shift in the bakery this morning.

"That's ok." She gently replies. "You work too hard. It will be good for you to go to College and escape slave labour for your mom." She leans forward and brushes her lips across mine. I feel nothing.

It is true; my mom treats me like a work horse. It's not just me but my dad and two older brothers too. I think back to when _she _left, my mom couldn't have been more happy when she seen my devastation. She gloated for months after it. I couldn't wait to see the back of her. She never bestowed any encouragement, kindness or love. I was used to it though; I had hardened my heart towards her and expected nothing from her now.

"Hey, here's Finn and Annie! "

I look up and see my best buddy and his gorgeous dark-haired girlfriend walk towards us. They slide into the opposite seat and Finn shoots me a cheeky smile.

"Hi guys. Hope you don't mind us barging in like this." He wriggles his eyebrows.

"No don't be silly. We ordered five minutes ago so hurry up and choose and we can eat together." Madge smiles over at them.

They both study the menu but I notice Annie shooting me worried glances every few moments. I pass no remarks and try to listen as Madge fills them in on Delly and Thom getting together. After their order is placed, Annie clears her throat looks over at Madge,

"So are you all set for the party Thresh is throwing this weekend? Should be good."

"Yeah, it will be nice to see everybody before we all go our separate ways". Madge smiles over at her.

"Yes everyone seems to be going. I heard the girls talk about it. You know, Maggie, Clove and Glimmer?" Annie's eyes flashes to mine nervously. I look back at her enquiringly.

Just then I hear the door shut and I look up to see Johanna Mason walk in. My chest pain throbs slightly and I drop my eyes to the table. I don't want to talk to Jo. I didn't even know she was back. I had heard friends chatting in the bakery that Jo had been in LA for the summer visiting a friend. I knew who that friend was.

I hear her footsteps approach our table.

"You are some piece of shit you know that Mellark!"

I look up in shock. My eyes rake over her in confusion. I can tell she is livid.

"You know I was the one to persuade her to give you a shot! You mooned over her for years and when you finally got your chance you just had to go and treat her like crap!"

Everyone at the table froze including me.

"Jo, what the hell are you on about" Finn looks at her angrily.

"He knows what I'm talking about!" She jabs a finger at me.

"I can't believe you! You've been putting on this pity act for months now." She clenches her fists in frustration, her voice rising. "Hell, I even felt sorry for you. I couldn't understand Katniss" I flinch, she has said her name. "I thought she was being too hard on you."

I'm finding it hard to breathe now. The room starts to spin. I can see Annie looking at me worriedly. Madge clings on to my hand, I can't look at her. This is too much.

"You blew your chance Peeta. You blew it as soon as you slept with that slut!" She grounds out.

I shoot my face up and look at her in shock finding my voice.

"Jo, what the fuck are you talking about? I never cheated on her." I can't bring myself to say her name.

Jo approaches me very calmly and puts her face close to mine. Then she whispers "Maybe you are forgetting the night my best friend saw you in a truck with that tramp Glimmer's legs around you!"

Johanna takes a step back. "You are scum Mellark! My best friend is in bits over you"

I look at her in astonishment. No, that can't be right. Katniss never said she had seen me. She never mentioned it. I think back and try to remember.

It had been the day before she was supposed to leave. Things had been going brilliant between us and I had thought we were going to try to make it work long distance. Finn had arranged that party at the lake but Katniss had to do a last shift at Hawthorns. She had convinced me to go on without her. I hadn't wanted to go, I had been down about her leaving and didn't want to socialise but Finn had pressed me to come for at least a little while. A lot of kids from school had been there and there had been a definite party atmosphere. I hadn't been feeling it though and had drowned my sorrows in the cheap beer someone had supplied. I had gotten wasted for the first time in my live, depressed at the thought of Katniss living so far away. Glimmer had approached me and I had thought naïvely she was being kind when she listened to my woes about Katniss leaving. She had offered to drive me home. I didn't remember much after that as I think I passed out but when I came to Glimmer had been on top of me, legs curled round my waist and her top of. I had been disgusted and pushed her of, stumbling my way out her truck and into my house. I had been furious at her but never mentioned it to anyone, embarrassed at how intoxicated I had been.

Katniss must have seen me in the truck with Glimmer. That was the only explanation. It was the very next day Katniss had so cruelly ended it with me. The day she broke my heart.

"Katniss thinks I cheated with Glimmer?" I look up at Jo.

"She doesn't think Peeta! She saw you with her own eyes." She growls.

"Listen up cause here's how it is lover boy." She grounds out. "Katniss is going to Panem with me. She wanted to change her mind when I told her you would be there but I have convinced her to stay." She looks at me menacingly "If you so much as glance her way when you see her, I will cut of your balls. Keep away from her! You got that?!"

With that Jo turns on her heels and storms out. The whole Diner is silent. My face is burning, I can't look at anyone. I stand up slowly and make my way out the front door. I can hear Madge shout in the background but I don't acknowledge her. My head is swimming. Katniss thinks I cheated and I hadn't. Katniss was moving to Panem, to the same school as me. I was going to see her again. For the first time in months I feel like I can breathe. Everything is a mess but hope floods through me. She is mine and if we can make our way back together I am never letting her go.

**Please make my day and review! Thank-you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nought.**

**Chapter 8.**

**Katniss POV**

I breathe in the clean air feeling more at ease than I have in months. I am home or at least in the same state as home. It has been six months since I left and I've missed it a lot. It has been a tough six months. I don't make friends easily and without Gale's help I probably wouldn't have lasted as long as I had in LA. Coming back held its own problems though, I think as the memory of blond curls and blue eyes flash in my brain. I push it away. I am time enough worrying about him.

The cab has just dropped me of at my new home for the foreseeable future. It's a lovely big house not far from campus and I am sharing with Jo and Annie from home plus some other people I haven't met yet. I make my way up the steps and before I reach the top the door is flung open and Jo is jumping on me.

"Everdeen! I have been waiting for fucking ages."

I take a stumble back.

"Jesus Jo, try not to kill me before I get through the door!" I laugh at her as I try to untangle myself from her hold.

"The Seam girls are back together and we are going to rip this place up!" She hollers to nobody in particular standing at the top of the steps.

"Jesus you are crazy already and we haven't even been here a night yet!" I laugh as I throw an arm around her waist and haul my suitcase with the other. "Come on and show me my room."

Jo leads me into the house and up a flight of stairs into a room on the first floor. It's a lovely old fashioned room with a double bed and its own washroom.

"Wow all this for me?" I turn and look at her enquiringly

"Only the best for my best friend." She shoots me a cheeky smile. I just raise my eyebrows at her because I know she isn't that generous.

"Ok, I was gonna have it myself but I figured it was too near everyone else and I don't want to keep you all up with my filthy antics and I plan on having plenty of those!"

She laughs and I feel my face flushing slightly.

"What am I in for?" I tease her.

I lift my case onto the bed and start to open it.

"So where is Annie? Has she arrived yet?"

Jo doesn't answer so I turn to look at her. She is pretending to study something interesting on the floor.

"Jo?"

"She went over to see if Finn is settled into the dorms ok." Silence settles over the room as I let her words sink in.

"Right." I answer quietly.

I haven't talked to Finn since I left Seam and I am dreading seeing him. More than that, I am dreading seeing his room mate more.

"I don't want this to be awkward for Annie, Jo." I turn to face her. "I have to face him sometime I know, but….. I'm still so angry at him." I sigh.

I am coming closer and closer to the moment I have been dreading for months. Ever since I accepted my place here and Jo had told me he would be here too, I have been a nervous wreck. You would think a two week relationship could be easily forgotten, but not so. Peeta Mellark had gotten in under my skin. I had fallen for all his soppy lines and then he had hurt me to the core. It wasn't something I could get over easily I was finding out to my detriment.

"You must think I'm a fool for letting this still bother me?" I look at her as I plop myself down on the old fashioned bed.

Jo shakes her head and sits down beside me.

"He fooled me too you know." She pulls my hand onto her lap. "He seemed really cut up when you left. He wasn't going out, he avoided all his friends. I believed you broke his heart, you know." I flinch at her words knowing that he had never felt that way.

"Well you know the truth now. He didn't even wait until I had left the state before he was in Glimmers Pants!" I rage, the events of that night still as fresh as the night it happened.

"He was so heartbroken it took him all of two months to find a new girlfriend!" The knowledge that he was now with Madge twisted like a knife in my gut. "I don't know if I can do this Jo, he really hurt me and I just don't think I can handle seeing him."

Tears run down my cheek as I let myself remember the best two weeks of my life. He had changed me during those days together. I had let my guard down, something I had never done and he had torn my heart to shreds. I hated him for it but yet I couldn't seem to forget him and allow myself to move on.

"Kat, you can do this. He hurt you but he is the fool, he is the one who is losing out." She gives my hand a small squeeze and I look into her brown eyes. "I am so glad you are here and I promise you I won't let him hurt you again."

I rub my eyes annoyed that I have let myself cry over him again.

"Besides Kat, this campus is crawling with hot young guys and looking the way you do, you will be fighting them of honey!"

I laugh at her now.

"No thanks Jo, they are all yours!"

She jumps of the bed turning to give me a saucy smile. "Believe me Everdeen, I mean to try as many of them as I can!" With that she struts out of the room leaving me to unpack and get settled into my new life.

An hour later I hear a soft rap on my door and get of the bed to open it.

"Katniss!"

Annie pulls me into a hug as she wraps her arms around me.

"God you look fantastic! I love the California tan! Life in LA must really agree with you." She pulls back from me and takes in my appearance smiling widely at me. She looks the same. Still stunningly beautiful with a kind, soft personality.

"You look brilliant too Annie!" I can't help smiling back at her. "It's great to see you in person instead of on skype." I laugh thinking of the couple of times we caught up on video phone over the past six months.

"I know, it's been too long Kat." She gives me a soft smile and I catch a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Wanna go downstairs and have a catch up over some hot chocolate?" I ask, happy to have my friend back.

"Suuurrrre" she answers hesitantly. "Is it ok, …. I mean I wasn't sure…..Finn is downstairs." She blurts out.

I feel knocked for six. I wasn't expecting to have to do this so soon but I don't want Annie to feel like she can't have her boyfriend over so I just flash her a wide smile.

"Oh…. Ok, I'll say hi to Finn. I haven't talked to him in ages." I blabber, my heart racing now as I follow her down the stairs.

Finn is standing in the kitchen with his back to us. Dread fills my stomach as I am unsure of the reception I will get.

"Finn, well here she is! Our long lost friend from fancy LA!" Annie is rambling obviously unsure as to how her boyfriend and friend are going to greet one another after all the drama.

Finn turns slowly round and stares at me. I stare back unsure what to do but I won't be making the first move. He looks me up and down and then lets a slow smile break out over his model perfect face.

"Well you're a sight for sore eyes!" He grins at me and I find myself smiling back. Finn was always hard to stay mad at and just because his best friend is the worst person on the planet doesn't mean I have to take it out on him. He walks slowly over to me and envelopes me in a soft hug.

"I missed you Everdean." He mumbles into my hair. I find myself hugging him back, a pain tugging at me as I realise I missed him too. I missed his friendship and his smart-ass mouth.

"Missed you too Odair" I mumble back. Annie just stands at the doorway beaming at us.

"Alleluia! The gang is getting back together!" She says not realising her words have a negative effect on me.

"Not quite". I pull back from Finn, not wanting to meet his eyes. We can be friends but they must know I can't hang out with them as I used to. I can't be in his company.

Finn studies me for a moment, his face displaying his indecision on whether to voice his thoughts. I'm hoping he won't.

"Kat, I don't want to get into this with you…"

"Then don't Finn!" I answer sharply.

"I have to. I don't want to fight with you Kat but I have to speak up for my best friend."

I glare at him, raging he is ruining this already.

"Its over Finn, I don't ever want to talk about him!" I shout, the wobble in my voice betraying how much it still hurts me.

Finn looks at me exasperated now, running his fingers through his bronze hair.

"You sound just like him you know…." He trails of and I'm hoping he won't continue. I walk over to the kettle and put it on to boil.

"Katniss, just talk to him, let him explain. The guy has been in pieces since you left."

It's the wrong thing to say to me. I turn slowly round fixing Finn with my strongest glare.

"Pieces? Are you for fucking real? He is with Madge Undersee last I heard. He sounds really heart broken Finn!" I gulp down my anger trying to calm down.

"Please Finn, don't try to fix this." I speak more softly now, hoping Finn will listen to my heart felt words.

"Whatever Peeta and I had, it's broken and it can't be fixed." I can feel the tears coming and I try to hold them in as I meet Finn's steady gaze. "He really hurt me Finn and the fact he is with Madge now only proves to me I was right. I should never have trusted him and I can never be friends with him."

I walk slowly over to him now, needing to escape the room before I fall apart.

"Leave me out of your little gang." I whisper as I walk by him.

His hand shoots out and grabs my wrist.

"He loves you Katniss, he always has…."

I yank my wrist out of his grasp and run out the door hoping Annie doesn't notice the tears streaming down my face. This is harder than I ever imagined it would be. I run up the stairs and fling myself on the bed not even bothering to pull the covers over me as I let the sobs wreck through my body. I hate Peeta for making me this weak. I hate him for making me feel this way. Unfortunately I know it's not really hate my traitorous heart feels. I want to run away again.

Please, please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you sooo much for anyone who has reviewed, liked or followed. Can't tell you how much it means - much appreciated! Now on to the drama!**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

**Peeta POV**

I lie on my bed in my new dorm room staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. My brain is racing. She is here, ten minutes away, Katniss is in her house, probably unpacking. My hand taps silently against the blanket, adrenalin pulsing through my veins. Six months is a long time, does she look different? It's killing me to lie here when all I want to do is bolt from the room and find her. What I was going to do when I did find her was the only thing keeping me on this bed. She wouldn't want to see me I was certain of that.

Annie had been over earlier when she had received a text from Jo telling her Katniss had arrived. I had felt my stomach drop and had been restless ever since. It had been eight weeks since Jo had confronted me in the Diner and since then I had done nothing but think of her, of what she thought she had seen and how I was going to convince her nothing had happened with Glimmer. It wasn't going to be easy, but nothing with Katniss ever was.

Jo wouldn't even look at me the numerous times I had tried to talk to her. She was furious and didn't want to hear any explanations, just warning me over and over to keep my distance. That was never going to happen. I had experienced first hand what it was like to be with Katniss and nothing could convince me to stay away, only Katniss herself and I was hoping once I explained…

I was shocked she had decided to return here to go to college as I was sure she would just go to UCLA with Gale. I had tortured myself all summer with thoughts of them hanging out in LA and maybe getting back together. I knew he hadn't returned home until late July as he was helping the Everdeens get settled and acclimatise to life on the West Coast. When I heard he was back in town I had avoided him at every opportunity but I had the misfortune of running into him one day outside the bakery. The meeting hadn't gone well.

_Flashback:_

_I am heading out the door when I spot Gale standing with his arms crossed leaning up against his 4x4. I pause, wondering if he is waiting on someone when he lifts his eyes to meet mine and I know it's me. Resentment fills me. Its not a feeling I am used to but when it comes to Gale there is just something that rubs me up the wrong way. He is tall, dark, and tan with eyes almost identical to Katniss, in-fact he could pass for her brother they are that alike. He pushes himself away from the jeep and approaches me as I stop and wait to hear what he has to say. He looks more muscular than the last time I seen him and that just makes me angrier._

_"Peeta" he nods at me. His grey eyes look me up and down and I find myself bristling in response._

_"Gale" I nod back. _

_"You probably know why I'm here. I heard what went down with you and Katniss and I'm not impressed…"_

_"Gale, no offense but you know nothing." I break in, unprepared to listen to a lecture from him. "What ever happened is between Katniss and I and I fully intend sorting it out with her when I see her." I ground out my words making sure he gets the message that I won't be intimidated._

_"That's just what I'm worried about." He bites out, his voice becoming more aggressive. "That's my best friend you are fucking with and I'm warning you to keep away from her!" He moves closer enforcing his message._

_"I hear what you are saying, but fact is you don't know the full story and I intend on explaining everything to Katniss when I see her." I bite back manoeuvring myself closer so we are face to face. I can see the rage in his eyes as my words sink in._

_"She is over you Mellark. I made dam sure of that over the summer. So if I was you, I would drop it and avoid making a fool out of yourself." He shoulder nudges me as he turns and walks away leaving me pulsing with rage at what his words insinuated._

That conversation had frustrated me but I tried not to dwell on it because surely if they had gotten back together, Katniss wouldn't be moving back here.

Madge had been another problem I was unsure how to deal with but luckily she had taken that dilemma out of my hands. The day after the Diner incident she had called to see me at the bakery.

"_Listen Peeta, I think we both know this isn't going anywhere" she had told me gently. "You are still very obviously into Katniss and now you have a chance to make it right with her I don't want to stand in your way." She had looked sad as I had silently agreed with her, relieved she had given me such an easy way out. _

We had parted as friends which was lucky as we were both accepted on the same art course and couldn't really avoid seeing each other. She was a good person and things would have been a lot simpler if I had of fallen in love with Madge, but she wasn't Katniss. At least she harboured no hard feelings I thought.

I jump of the bed going to look out the window for the tenth time when the door opens and Finn strolls in.

"Did you see her?" I blurt out straight away. I had been going out of my mind this past couple of hours since Finn had left with Annie.

Finn stands near the doorway regarding me with a look of pity.

"Yep, she is back alright." He makes his way over to the futon falling back on it and closes his eyes.

"Did you talk to her?"

"Yep we definitely talked" he murmurs, not looking at me.

"Do I have to drag every word out of you! What happened?" I ask in frustration.

Finn sits up, running his fingers through his hair, a trait he uses when he is nervous.

"What do you want me to tell you Peeta? That she is still pissed? Because she definitely is. She thinks you really hurt her and I don't think she is going to forgive you buddy." He looks at me and I can see the pity.

"Did you tell her about Glimmer? That it wasn't true?" I ask, panic filling me. I had told Finn the truth of what happened after his lake party and he had believed me no questions. I knew it wouldn't be so easy to convince anyone else.

"I didn't get the chance. As soon as I mentioned you she lost her cool and said she didn't want to talk about you." He stares down at the floor obviously uncomfortable at being the bearer of bad news. "She knows about Madge, she thinks you are still together and I didn't get the chance to explain."

"Fuck!" I punch my fist against the wall.

"I'll get Annie to tell her."

"I've really lost her haven't I?" My body is burning with desperation; I can't believe I messed this up so completely.

"Give it time Peet. She is mad now but she will calm down and then you can try to speak to her, explain…." He trails of, what else can he say.

"Does she look ok?" I whisper, desperate for any news of her.

"She looks good bro." Finn stands and pats me on the back as he makes his way to the door. "It's not time to give up yet." He turns and gives me a look before remarking "Way I see it, she wouldn't still be so mad if she didn't care about you."

* * *

After a sleepless night I still don't have a clue what to do about Katniss. I have tossed and turned all night knowing she is so close and I am unable to see her, to hang out or even call and say hi. I shrug the covers off my bed and decide to go for a run to clear my head. Half an hour in I find myself running down her block. I had helped Annie unpack the previous morning so I know where her house is located. It is early still with no sign of life on the street. As I run closer to her house I find myself slowing down. I don't know what I am doing as I stop on the road and look up at the elegant old building. I can't see any movement inside as I stand and stare for a few moments, almost willing her to look out the window or open the door. I have lost the plot I think to myself as I make myself continue on down the road and pound out a few more miles before I head back to my dorm.

A couple of hours later I am just leaving the administration building when I catch my first glimpse of her. I have been unconsciously looking out for her all morning, looking for a shiny brown braid or silver eyes amongst the sea of fast paced students. I am on my way to meet Finn for lunch when I see her cross the quad. I freeze as I catch my first sight of her in six long months. Her normally tawny skin is now really dark which is accentuated by her fitted red t-shirt and her hair swings in a long chocolate braid reaching the waist of her tight dark jeans. I can't breathe as I drink her in, longing filling my whole body as I find myself taking a couple of steps towards her. I realise what I am doing and stop myself unsure what to do. At that moment, almost as if she senses me, Katniss turns and my eyes meet hers. Time stills and everything around us blends away as our eyes connect and I can feel my stomach flipping at the intimate connection. For a few moments her eyes are uncensored and I catch shock and something else which makes my skin prickle before reality sinks in and her eyes change, shuttering out any other feeling but anger.

I start to move towards her again before I can think about what I am doing and I watch her register my movements and turn to walk away.

"Katniss!" I call out as she picks up speed. She doesn't turn and is nearly at the edge of the quad before I manage to catch her up.

"Hey" I reach for her arm.

She turns quickly and pulls it out of my reach as her eyes meet mine once more.

"What do you want Peeta?" she bites out. She looks amazing is all I can think as I scan her face taking in her tan and sprinkle of freckles over the bridge of her nose. I realise she is waiting for an answer.

"Hi….. I just wanted to say hi and ….. can we talk?" I stammer out, unsure what to do now I finally have her attention. Seeing her in front of me makes it difficult to concentrate as I have dreamed of her every night for months now.

"Don't think we have much to talk about, do you?" She folds her arms and scowls at me. I have loved that scowl for years.

"Please Katniss, just hear me out. Everything that happened….. It's not what you think. Please just let me explain?" I beg her, praying she will give me a chance.

"I really don't have anything to say to you Peeta. There is nothing you can say that I want to hear." She cruelly states and I feel my heart plummet. She seems so cold.

"You're freezing me out. I get that but don't you think for the sake of our friends we should at least try to be civil?" I ask using the only weapon I have that might make her listen.

I can see her study my words as she bites her bottom lip. My stomach dips at the movement and I feel my groin tighten. She doesn't want Finn and Annie to be pulled apart over our problems any more than I do. I'm praying this will work.

"You're right. We have to try to get on for Annie and Finn's sake but that's it." She is shaking her head now.

"I didn't do it Katniss!" I blurt out, feeling her slip away. "I never cheated, I would never cheat on you" She freezes staring at me.

"I saw you" She whispers "I saw you Peeta." She wraps her arms around her torso and I can see she is hurting. "I was coming from work and called to see if you were back from the party and I saw you with her in that truck."

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I was wasted and she took advantage but I didn't do anything, I was passed out for Gods sake! I had you, why would I risk that for someone like Glimmer?"

"Peeta, do you know how often I have wished I could erase the mental pictures I have of you that night? Glimmer with her hands in your hair, her legs around you, her mouth pressed to yours?" She is shaking now and I just want to wrap my arms around her. "You forgot about me so easily…."

"I never forgot about you Katniss! I don't know how to make you believe but I am not a cheater!"

I am angry now. I am an honest person and I had hoped she would believe me when I told her the truth. She obviously never really knew me.

"Why didn't you tell me what you had seen?! I blast at her. "You hurt me too! If you had only told me what you saw I could have explained! You dumped me so easily and that hurt."

She looks at me in shock, struggling to understand why I am so angry.

"We should never have started something Peeta. I was moving to LA so it was always going to be a bad idea." She drops her eyes, kicking her left Chuck at an invisible stone not meeting my eyes.

"Do you believe me about Glimmer? I was drunk, I passed out, came to and she was on me. I pushed her of I swear. I didn't cheat." I need her to believe me before we can move on.

She looks at me now and I meet her eyes full on trying to convince her of my honesty.

"I believe you" She whispers. I release a sigh, feeling a large weight lift of my shoulders.

"Thank God!" I make a move towards her but she puts up her hand to stop me.

"I believe you about Glimmer and we can be friends but that's it."

I look at her in confusion.

"You are with Madge and .."

"I'm not with Madge" I cut in. "We ended it. It was never serious I swear."

She looks taken aback at this.

"I'm sorry it never worked out for you and Madge." She says softly.

"It was never serious Katniss. I was trying to get over you and it just sort of happened." It's the truth. "What about you …. are you with anyone?" I don't really want to know the answer but I have to ask.

"I don't want a relationship with anyone Peeta." She answers pointedly. "I'm here to work so I can get a good job at the end of this. I don't have time for anything else." I know what she is getting at, she doesn't want me.

"Right." I breathe out feeling the pain of her rejection wash over me. This conversation had been going so well but now I feel worse than before. She was making her feelings clear – I had blown it.

"Friends?" I stick out my hand towards her. I want to make sure I can see and talk to her again.

She regards me quietly "Ok Peeta, friends" She slips her hand into mine and I feel a shock race up my arm straight to my heart. She pulls her hand away sharply. "I have to go now, so I'll see you around." She blurts out quickly.

"Ok Katniss, see you soon." I watch as she bolts away, her braid swinging and her butt swaying in her tight jeans.

I let out a sigh. Friends was better than nothing. Friends was something I could work on. Friends could see each other and do things together. I feel my spirits rising. Hell I have waited years on this girl, what's a while more?


	10. Chapter 10

**So surprise! I have updated early. Should be working but found myself typing this instead. Bold girl! Thank you so much for all you lovely reviews it really makes my day and I hope I am on the right track. Thanks!**

**Chapter 10.**

Katniss POV

The bar is buzzing tonight, packed full of students just back from their spring break. I can feel beads of sweat running down my back as the heat in the bar is making work almost unbearable. I look over at Johanna and see she is struggling with the heat also, droplets of sweat forming on her forehead and her tight blue T is clinging to her back. Haymitch will have to do something about this I think as I eye my innocuous boss who is leaning against the bar already inebriated.

Jo and I had both gotten this job the second week of school and it was working out very well for us. Jo loved the fact she could check out the endless supply of male under-grads, picking out the hottest and making her move all under the guise of bartending. I on the other hand was glad of the extra cash and the fact I was able to make a few new friends, something I wasn't great at. Haymitch wasn't the worst boss either. The older man obviously had a drink problem but that didn't seem to affect his sharpness as there wasn't much that got past his beady eye as I learnt to my detriment.

"Hey babe!" I hear behind me as I bend to lift up a new batch of glasses. I look up and see Finn leaning over the bar.

"Hey Finn! Good break?" I ask smiling at my friend. He is looking great and gathers more than a few admiring looks from the ladies swamping the bar I notice looking around me. "Where is Annie?"

"Oh she is over there with Peeta trying to line up a pool table." He nods his head at the far side of the room and I look over meeting bright blue eyes. My tummy flips, when is that going to stop I think for the millionth time as my eyes lock with his.

"Hi" he mouths and smiles across the crowded room at me. I smile back lifting my hand in a half wave. He looks good, no more than good but I don't let myself go there. Ever since Peeta had approached me last September we have embarked on a strange new friendship. It's strange in that it is funny to spend time with him and not touch, caress or cover him in kisses but it is working and I have come to think of him as a really good friend. Admittedly one that stirs more than friendly feelings but I am good at pushing those down now.

After that day on the quad he had started showing up at our house most days with Finn. At first it made me very uncomfortable and Jo wasn't very happy either. Peeta had pulled her to the side and they had talked, about what Jo had never said but when she asked me if I was ok with him being there I had put aside any grievances and said it was fine. I just wanted everyone to get along as after six months of drama I wanted to forget about it. Peeta had become part of our family along with Finn and our two other house mates, Rue and Clove. He often supplied us with baked goods and meals that were far superior to our usual microwaveable fare. The other girls loved him for it and the Mellark charm had won everyone over.

It had taken me longer to get used to his presence. I believed him about Glimmer which had surprised me as I don't trust many people but when he had gazed into my eyes after telling me what had happened I found myself believing him, the honesty in his eyes convincing me he was speaking the truth. More often than not I found myself thinking what would have happened if I had just confronted him that night instead of running away but there was no point in rehashing the past.

It had been at our Halloween party I had finally let my guard down with him. Jo and Clove had decided our house would be perfect for a party and had proceeded to invite what seemed like half the campus. I hadn't been keen on the idea but Jo had insisted as I had managed to get out of attending any parties up until then. She had dressed me up as cat woman which was quite hilarious until I noticed how clingy and revealing the suit had been, making me uncomfortable from the beginning. Peeta and Finn had shown up early to help set up and I had seen Peeta do a double take of my outfit, a slow red flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks. I had found myself similarly flushed when I took in his roman solider outfit which showed of every well-defined muscle of his arms and left little to the imagination. I had tried to avoid him after that, trying not to notice how he seemed to have a constant supply of girls hovering round him batting their lashes as they fawned over him. It had been sickening. I had found myself drinking more than normal and when an attractive guy from my archery club had approached me, I found myself being more friendly than I would have been usually.

He had seemed like a nice guy and introduced himself as Marvel. I laughed at his name asking if his parents were comic fans and he had laughed back, surprised I knew about comics. We had chatted then about our mutual appreciation of Avengers and archery and I lost track of how many drinks I consumed as he kept supplying me with fresh beer. My eyes kept sweeping round the den and I knew I was looking for Peeta. When I found him I noticed a tall blonde wrapped around him whispering in his ear. My body had filled with red heat and his eyes had met mine over the sea of people. Every cell in my body had come alive as he had stared at me and something flashed in his eyes as he looked at Marvel at my side. I found myself wrapping my arms around Marvel who had been chatting about an upcoming archery competition. I leaned myself into his body and pulled his head down. Right before my lips met his I looked over at Peeta again and I could see he was pissed off as he shook his head slightly at me telling me not to do it. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through Marvels hair as I proceeded to kiss him. My head swam and I knew it was from the alcohol. Marvel seemed to be delighted at the turn of events and pressed himself against me, pushing me back against the wall of the den as he deepened the kiss. I felt nauseous then as his lips became more insistent running his tongue up the side of my neck and biting my ear. I had felt his arousal press hard against my thigh and tried to push him back. His hand had moved greedily up my body then telling me how fucking hot I was and as he reached my breast I felt a gush of air and slumped slightly against the wall just glad to be free of his clawing hands. It was only then that I noticed Finn hauling Marvel out the door and Peeta had stood in front of me, fists balled and face red. "Hi friend Peeta" I had slurred at him before I had taken a dive for the floor. Strong arms had caught me and I had felt myself being hauled up close to his chest as he maneuvered through the sea of students who were busy drinking and dancing.

As I felt myself being lowered onto a soft mattress my stomach hurled and I dove for the washroom as the beer made a reappearance. I was no good at being sick and tears streamed down my face as I continually wretched for ten minutes. Soft hands held my hair back and pressed a cold flannel to my forehead as the sickness slowly subsided and it was only as I stood to brush my teeth I realised it was Peeta. I had wanted to die from embarrassment then, mortified he had seen me at my worst as I took in the black tear stained streaks on my face and hair sticking to my head. I had urged him to go then but he wouldn't, passing me my night clothes and waiting outside until I had changed before helping me into bed. He had moved his hand over my cheek then and I found myself asking him to stay with me as my eyes drifted closed. The word "always" registered on my subconscious before I gave myself up to a dreamless slumber.

Sometime during the night I had woken again. My head had been banging and I could still hear soft laughter somewhere in the distance. As I had become more alert I realised a heavy arm curved round my waist and my back was pressed up against a warm body. Awareness had flooded though me as I turned in the bed and met Peeta's half opened sleepy eyes.

"You stayed" I whispered, unsure what to do.

"I didn't think I should leave you alone" he whispered back.

We silently stared at each other for a long time as I felt my body relax into his.

"Thanks for your help…. you know…. earlier." I mumbled keeping eye contact.

"No probs. That's what friends do." He had mumbled back watching my face carefully.

"I'm glad you are here, I mean I'm glad we are friends Peeta."

His hand had moved out and spread over my cheek then caressing me softly. "Go back to sleep Katniss, I'll keep you safe and sound."

His words had reassured me and I felt myself drift away as he pulled me closer to his chest tucking my head under his chin.

The next morning we were closer. The night spent platonically in my bed had resolved something between us and I felt myself relaxing more with him, at ease in his company again and enjoying spending time with him. If our housemates had noticed anything different they never said. I did catch them shooting each other knowing looks sometimes but I didn't want to analyse or question what they thought of the new closeness which had developed over night between me and Peeta. I didn't want to think about it too much myself, happy to have him as a friend again.

The winter had passed in a happy bubble. Peeta usually met up with me after my last class and we would walk back to my house to make dinner. The evenings were mostly spent either working where he would usually show up at some point to keep me company or sprawled in front of the TV studying. Some of our housemates would usually join us and we would stay up late watching comedies eating popcorn. It was a happy existence and when it came to Christmas break I knew I would miss everyone, but especially him.

Prim had been doing brilliant at school and had settled in great. I talked to her all the time and she was constantly going to friends' houses for sleepovers and BBQ's. LA seemed to agree with her although I knew she missed her friends in Seam. It was only the fact she had settled so well that I had felt able to come back here for school. Our new next door neighbours in Glendale had turned out to have a young daughter Leevy who became instant best friends with Prim, introducing her to everyone when she realised they would be attending the same school. My mom seemed happier too, throwing herself into a more fulfilling role at the hospital and spending her spare time with her youngest daughter. They didn't seem to need me anymore and even though that hurt a bit I was happy for them.

Gale had met me at the airport when I had returned for Christmas. He had looked good, his tan deepened and his grey eyes sparkling when he seen me. I hadn't talked to him as much since I moved back east and I realised I had missed him as he enveloped me in a hug lifting me of the ground.

We had hung out for a week before he had flown home to be with his family for Christmas and I had enjoyed every minute of it. The gold necklace of a flying bird he had given me as a gift had seemed extravagant but he had insisted I keep it when I had objected. Peeta had called and text me a few times during that week and I could see Gale frown every time my phone pinged. When he asked who it was I had felt my face burn as I explained Peeta and I had become friends again. His gaze had darkened and he turned broody and quiet. It wasn't until his last day when we were sitting on the beach that he approached the subject.

"So you and Peeta Huh?" He sat looking out at the horizon trailing his fingers in the sand.

"We're friends Gale – that's it." I answered embarrassed he brought it up.

"Mmmmh … I don't think so Catnip" he murmured, turning to look at me. "I know you too well and every time your phone goes its more than friendship I see written on your face." His eyes scanned my face trying to work out what was going on.

"He is just my friend Gale, I decided and that's it. I'm not letting him in again." I blast out without thinking.

"You're in love with him aren't you!" He jumps up looking down at me coldly. "Fuck Katniss! What about us? I am waiting on you, you know that!"

"Gale, there is no us! We decided last summer remember?" I shouted back at him jumping to my feet to face him. "Why would you even say that? I love you but I'm not in love with you. I'm not in love with anybody and I don't want to be!" I shook the sand of my clothes and stalked away.

Gale had followed me, closing the distance. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you don't want this but I can't help how I feel about you Katniss." He looked sad then, hanging his head "I feel like I am losing you to him. He has been after you for years and now, the two of you together…." He trails of and I don't know how to reassure him because as much as I love Gale I don't want to be with him like that again.

We had parted still as friends and I tried to be firm as I told him to move on and find someone else. I had returned to school sullen and depressed and put some distance between myself and Peeta. He hadn't let me wallow though, pushing me to find out what had happened. I just told him I had fought with Gale and he had let it drop, shooting me curious looks now and again but not bringing up the subject again.

"Hey honey? Ay chance of that beer?" A voice shouts out and I tear my gaze away from Peeta and bring my attention back to the crowded bar. A hour later things have started to calm down and I can finally take a break. I make my way over to the pool table where Annie and Finn are locked in a competitive pool battle while Peeta sits on a stool looking on, his blonde curls hanging over his eyes in their usual messy style.

"Hey guys, glad to be back?" I ask slipping onto the stool next to Peeta.

"Great to be back" he turns to look at me and shoots me my favourite crooked smile. My heart beat picks up pace. "How did you get on in LA?" He asks, searching my face carefully.

"Mmmmm... Ok I guess. Mom was working most the time so I just hung out with Prim at the beach." I pull my lower lip into my mouth and bite down. "I missed you guys though" I look up and see Peeta lift his gaze from my mouth. My heart stutters in my chest as we look at one another.

After a minute he clears his throat "Yeah I missed you too. I mean there is only so much of my mom I can take." He chuckles and I smile at him. I know his mom is a battle axe.

"So I finish in half an hour, any plans?"

"Yeah, we were going to just hang out here and wait for you guys and then maybe go for a pizza or something?" He asks still smiling at me.

"Sounds great, I'm starving, but I think you can count Jo out" I laugh nodding my head towards my housemate who is propped on the bar eye fucking her latest conquest.

Peeta looks over and laughs. "Poor bastard doesn't realise he has bitten of more than he can chew" I laugh too because looking at the sweet faced boy, I know Jo could have him for breakfast. "Just us four then" he smiles at me.

"Eh Peeta, is it ok if we take a rain check?" Finn breaks in, coming over and slinging his arm around my shoulders. Peeta frowns as he looks at Finns arm and Finn withdraws it slowly, smirking at him. "Annie and I wanna have a proper catch up" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively as Annie laughs with embarrassment from the other side of the table, her face turning bright red.

"Eugh!" I say "too much information Odair!" and I push him away laughing.

"What can I say, I don't like being parted from my girl" he moves round the table and pulls Annie in for a long slow kiss. I feel my face burn with embarrassment at their public show of affection and I am super aware of Peeta shifting in his seat beside me.

"Looks like its just us then, that is ... If em...you still want to go?" He asks unsure of my response.

"Yeah sure I'd like that but you have to let me change quickly, I stink" I grimace as i pull at my sticky t-shirt.

" I think you look beautiful" he murmurs softly beside me and I look at him in shock. We don't normally stray into the personal compliments area anymore. He looks annoyed with himself. "Sorry, it just slipped out" he says not breaking my gaze.

"Eh it's ok" I mumble still glued to his eyes " I'll just go finish up and we can go."

I slip of the stool and eventually break eye contact making my way back to the bar. Something funny is going on with us tonight I think as I sneak another quick look back at him. He is still looking over at me. Suddenly my tummy is full of butterflies and I'm wondering what our pizza date will entail exactly.

Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this Everlark tale!

Thanks peeps!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I finish up and head out the back to collect my coat. There is definitely a funny vibe going on between myself and Peeta and it is making my heart race. This past half hour I have found my eyes straying more and more towards him and every time I do, he is staring straight back. Nothing has changed I chant over and over internally.

"So sweetheart you all done?"

I turn from lifting my coat of the hook and see Haymitch propped against the doorway.

"Yep that's me boss, I'm just heading out." I answer shrugging my arms into the jacket.

"See your boy is out there waiting on you. You finally going to give that a chance?"

My head shoots up in surprise. "What?"

"Ah come on sweetness do you think I'm blind? You two have been skirting round each other for months. 'Bout time you give him a shot, way I see it you could do a lot worse."

I am looking at my shaggy blonde haired boss in shock.

"Peeta and I are just friends, that's it." I answer defensively.

Haymitch takes a deep breath and shakes his head "Ok, so you still want to kid yourself. Fine. I'll tell you this though sweetheart, he won't wait forever. A good looking kid like him is probably beating them of and I hate to break it to you, but you are kinda hard work." He looks me over with a smug arrogant smile that I want to punch off his face.

"Fuck you!" I grunt pushing my way past him and back out into the bar.

My body is shaking in anger as I spy Peeta hovering near the doorway. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down as I make my way towards him. I won't let Haymitch ruin my night, the grumpy old drunk, I think as I make my way towards across the room.

He turns and see's me as I get nearer, a huge smile breaking across his face. I almost stumble, my anger disappearing.

"You ready?" He asks, still smiling down at me.

"Yeah" I answer breathlessly and feel myself flush. He shoots me a questioning look as he ushers me through the door out into the warm spring night.

"Is it still ok if I change quickly? I ask him as we make our way down the steps away from the bar.

"Sure, no probs. The pizza place is open late anyway, I'm in no rush" he says still holding my gaze. I feel my tummy flutter again and drop his gaze scared all of a sudden at the feelings that are flying through me.

We make our way to my house and I fly up the stairs shouting at him I will only be a moment.

I strip my clothes of, have a quick wash and make my way to the closet wondering what to wear. I flip my way through the hangers not seeing anything appropriate before giving up and pulling on an orange shirt dress that Prim had bought me for Christmas. I stand in front of the mirror wondering if it will look like I'm trying to impress him. I groan in defeat as I have run out of time and quickly pull out my hair and apply some lip gloss before making my way down the stairs.

Peeta is relaxing on our old sofa flicking through a local paper as I make my way back into the living room.

"Well I'm ready" I murmur, walking further into the room.

His head shoots up and his eyes darken as he takes in my appearance. My head swims at the intensity of his gaze and I find myself blushing again.

"You look amazing" he says softly, moving towards me.

"Em, thanks. Prim bought it for me" I answer shyly dropping my gaze to the floor embarrassed.

"It's lovely…. you're lovely…" he whispers gently, now in front of me and my skin prickles in awareness. I clear my throat, uncomfortable with the compliment.

"Emm thanks…. We should go"

I turn panicking and bolt for the door unsure of what is transpiring between us tonight. I am at the bottom of the steps before Peeta comes out and shuts the door. He stands at the top of the steps for a moment looking at me and I can sense he wants to say something but before I can react he shrugs his shoulders and bounds down to join me.

We make our way to the pizza place in an uncomfortable silence and I am unsure how to break it. Usually Peeta chats away, him being the more talkative one out of the two of us. Tonight though, he seems a million miles away and I try several times to break the tense silence to no avail.

As the restaurant comes into sight I decide enough is enough and stop suddenly.

"Right that's it. What is going on Mellark?"

He looks at me in surprise.

"Oh… sorry Katniss. I guess my mind is elsewhere." He smiles gently over at me.

"Come on, let's go eat!" He grabs my hand and pulls me inside before I can object.

District 12 Pizza is a lovely old fashioned pizza parlour serving delicious authentic Italian dishes and is really popular with the students. Thankfully because we are so late, we have no problems getting a table.

"Thanks for this" I smile over at Peeta "all that work builds up an appetite in a girl.

Peeta raises his eyebrows and smirks across at me "Are you kidding? Katniss you are always hungry." He lets out a soft chuckle and my eyes drop to his lips. I look away quickly hoping he didn't notice.

"You guys ready to order?" I look up at the pretty server and notice her full attention is on Peeta as she bends slightly forwards giving him an ample view of her full cleavage. I scowl up at her as Peeta orders for both of us knowing the four cheese is my favourite.

As she saunters away I smirk at him "Oh is that all I can get you?" I mimic her girly high pitched voice and put two fingers into my mouth like I want to puke. "So pathetic!" I state grumpily.

"What?" he looks questionally over at me with a cheesy grin. "I can't help if they all fall for the Mellark charm."

"That girl has no shame. I could be your girlfriend for all she knows!" I bite out grumpily without thinking.

Peeta's eyes cloud over at my words and I realise my mistake. "No chance of that Everdeen, you made that plain enough a couple of months back."

God this night is really going downhill I think. I look away embarrassed.

"Sorry" he mumbles and I glance back to see a flush creep over his face. "I dunno what is up with me tonight. Do you want something at the bar?"

"A cocktail please – surprise me."

He makes his way out of the booth and I cant take my eyes of him as he makes his way over to the crowed bar area. Shit! I groan internally. Seriously what is going on? My mind is in turmoil. Usually everything is so relaxed between Peeta and I and I am finding it hard to pin point what exactly has changed to make things this awkward between us.

I hadn't stopped thinking about him when I was in LA. I had missed him so much and found myself daydreaming about him more and more, much to my chagrin. He was one of my best friends now, I couldn't afford to think of him like that. What if I lost him again? Last summer I had been a mess over him and I had struggled to forget him. Now I was closer than ever to him and I knew if we became romantically entangled and it didn't work out it would kill me this time.

The waitress returns and bangs my pizza down loudly in front of me while setting Peeta's down more gently. I shoot a nasty glare up at her as she stalks away without saying a word – nice service I think bitchily. My eyes turn to the window as I notice that it is pouring down outside now, rivulets of water running down the glass in a steady stream. Great, we will have to get a cab home I think as I reach for the pepper and sprinkle it liberally over my cheese pizza.

Lifting a hot slice I take a bite and enjoy the delicious gooey cheese as I realise I was starving. Where is Peeta? I think as I look over to the bar wondering what could be keeping him. My hand freezes midway to my mouth as I spy him deep in conversation at the far end of the bar. My eyes narrow as I realise who he is talking to – Madge.

Madge Undersee is standing with her arm around his waist, her big blue eyes looking up at him and looking drop dead gorgeous as she talks animatedly into his ear and he stands with his arm slung around her shoulder, head bent listening to her. My breathing hitches as I watch them, jealously flooding my body. They look so good together, like they belong, both blonde, blue eyed, golden people. My stomach twists in agony as I watch them, looking so close and friendly. I knew they were on the same course but I didn't realise they were still so friendly. They look more than friendly as I notice Peeta turn to look down at her tenderly before wrapping both arms around her and bringing her in for a close hug.

I can't watch anymore as my mind screams to get out of there. Just looking at Peeta with Madge is killing me. I find myself bolting out of the booth and making my way to the front door before I even think about what I am doing. I hear him call out my name just as I pull open the front door but I don't turn to look at him. I can't. Tears are running down my cheeks now as I step out into the pouring rain, not caring that my dress is saturated within seconds.

I am running half way down the block before I hear heavy footsteps running behind me.

"Jesus Katniss! What the fuck are you doing?" Peeta shouts as his arm catches mine to pull me roughly around to face him.

"Don't touch me Peeta!" I shout back at him and he takes a step back.

His hair is plastered to his face and his white v-neck t-shirt is stuck to his body making it almost see through. I swallow heavily.

"I'm ok, just go back to Madge!" I bite out breathlessly, now unable to stop myself from crying openly. Peeta just stares at me in shock.

"Katniss, what's wrong? Please? Why are you crying?" He takes a step forward and reaches his hand up to curve round my cheek pulling me into him and I can notice the worry on his face.

"I saw you with Madge" I blurt out without thinking "it hurt."

I watch as he narrows his eyes in confusion, streams of water running down his face and neck. "It hurt?" he shakes his head "why would it hurt Katniss?" He whispers gently, still caressing my cheek as he tips my face up to look into his.

I know now I have to be honest with him. I have been fooling both Peeta and myself ever since I saw him again that I didn't care, when the truth was I had never stopped thinking or caring about him.

"I can't do this anymore Peeta" I look into his eyes as he assesses my words.

"Can't do what?" he questions looking hurt.

I take a deep breath knowing it's now or never.

"I can't keep pretending that I don't care about you when I do. I care so much that it scares me." I drop my eyes not daring to look at him.

"You care…." He trails of and all I can do is nod.

* * *

**Ah, sorry to leave it there but part 2 will follow later in the week. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning ahead folks - very lemony. Feel free to skip if its not your thing :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Peeta's POV**

The rain is coming down steady now, running in streams down the street, splashing round my feet and making every stitch I have on cling uncomfortably to my body. It might have been cold too though I didn't notice, I didn't notice anything much besides the girl standing in front of me.

Water runs down her face and drips of her nose and chin. Her long eyelashes curl darkly on her cheeks and even though it is raining, I can still make out the tears running in fat drops from her eyes. Her hair hangs wetly down her back and her orange dress clings tightly to her body making it transparent so every curve and dip is plain to see. She looks breathtaking. All I can do is stare. Her words have paralysed me.

Katniss lifts her eyes up to meet mine, her sweet mouth trembles slightly as she looks at me.

"Say something" she whispers, her voice catching on a sob. "Just tell me Peeta, I can take it. Is it too late?" Another tear runs down her cheek. Still I can't answer her, I'm locked in this surreal moment and I don't know how to proceed.

The silence stretches further and Katniss has obviously had enough.

"Look, forget it! This was a mistake…" She turns, wrapping her arms about her torso and starts to walk away. Finally I am shocked out of my stupor. I move after her and pull her back into my arms dropping my head to nuzzle her wet hair breathing in her natural scent which is all Katniss.

"You care…." Is all I can manage to mumble, shocked at how good it feels to have her back in my arms.

I have spent months dreaming of her saying or doing something to give me a sign that all is not lost and now the moment is here I am afraid to mess it up.

She turns slowly round to face me and I take a moment to speak the words I know she needs to hear.

"Katniss, these past few months have been killing me being so close to you and thinking I will never be more than a friend to you." I watch as she deciphers my words "It's not too late, it would never be too late."

All at once her face brightens and she grabs the back of my head as she rises up to meet my lips. My world explodes and I realise that this is what I have been missing since last March, this is why my life is nothing without her, every vein, every organ is electrified as her kiss brings me back to life. My hands cradle her cheeks as lips and teeth clash in the most powerful kiss I have ever experienced. Her lips feel as hungry as mine as they sweep across my cheeks and nip at my jaw, her hands curling and tugging at my hair as she plasters herself to my body. I can hardly breathe as I kiss and lick her neck down to her collar bone and her sharp breaths and moans are nearly my undoing.

"We need to move this out of public" I murmur into her neck.

She pulls away slightly and her eyes meet mine, burning full of passion. She gives me a small nod wrapping her hands in mine and my body trembles because I know what she is agreeing to.

"Are you sure Katniss? You'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it" she murmurs back and tugs me slightly forward.

I let out a small groan as I dive for her lips again, my tongue caressing hers and hands running through her soaking hair.

She breaks away first "Come on" she gasps and tugs me forward "hurry!" and we make our way through the rain to her house.

* * *

Before the front door closes she is on me again and I hoist her up in my arms as I make my way up the stairs, her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as her hands start to pull at my T-shirt. My heart is galloping wildly at the feel of her wrapped round my body, her centre pressing onto me.

I push open her room door and let her slide down my body and we both freeze as the enormity of what we are about to do hits us. I gently caress her cheek

"You're sure you want to do this?" I ask her seriously, watching her closely for any trace of doubt.

"I'm sure. I need you Peeta and I want to be with you" she replies and I can see the sincerity of her words written on her face. My hand slides into her heavy hair and I pull her face close to mine. "There is no going back Kat" I say gently and she nods her acknowledgement, knowing I mean once we take this step, she is mine.

Her hands move unsteadily to the top button of her dress and I am frozen as I watch her disperse of the saturated piece of material and kick it across the room. She stands in front of me in a lacy two piece that leaves little to the imagination.

"Fuck!" is all I can mutter as I drink her in from head to toe.

"I may like wearing jeans and combats but I like to feel like a girl underneath." She says gently making her way closer to me, her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip and I know I have never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life.

Her hand moves to the bottom of my t-shirt again and I pull it over my head tossing it over towards her dress. Her eyes darken as she traces through the light hair on my chest with her finger tips trailing them lower until they meet the button of my jeans. There her hand pauses and I stop breathing, waiting to see what she will do next.

Pausing for only a second she flicks the button open and hooks her thumbs in the waist line dragging them slowly over my hips. I let out a gush of air watching her drop to her knees in front of me as she pulls them down my legs. I step out of them as she rises to face me and I can see her swallow sharply as she looks down at my length which is not really hiding in my boxers.

"I'm a bit worried how that is going to fit" she whispers, her cheeks flaming red.

"We can go slow" I reassure her, my heart galloping "anytime you want to stop just say."

I know Katniss hasn't dated much since we started college, but I don't know how many people she may have been with last summer or really since Gale.

"I should tell you…. you should know… I haven't done this before" she stammers out dropping her head with embarrassment.

I freeze in shock

"What? What about Gale?"

"He wanted to but I didn't. It just never felt right with him." She lifts her head and all I can do is look at her with awe at the trust she is giving me. Love floods though me and I have to bite back the words that are bursting to be released.

"I've never done this either." I say gently.

Her head shoots up.

"What? You've had loads of girlfriends Peeta! You've never done this?" She asks in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, I've done other things with girls but never sex."

I don't know if it's too honest but I'm in too deep now.

"I was waiting on you Katniss." I tell her gently.

She looks at me in shock, dumbstruck as she ingests my words.

"But I moved away" she wrinkles her forehead in confusion. "you may not have seen me again?"

"I know. I can't explain it but I knew …. you were it for me."

I am baring my soul here but I have to be honest with her before we do this.

"I never wanted to do this with anyone else but you."

I want to say more but I know it's too soon to reveal the extent of my feelings. She looks at me in shock.

"I'm nothing special Peeta" she says shyly "you could have anyone you wanted, you are so amazing any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Katniss. You have no idea of the effect you can have on people! Hell, half the boys in school wanted to get you naked. None of them tried anything because of Hawthorn though. Well that and the fact you glared at anyone who came within ten foot of you." I smile gently. "You are beautiful, smart, sexy as hell and the most selfless person I have ever met. The way you take care of your family... you're amazing"

Silver eyes stare up into mine and I feel myself burn just looking in them.

"You know something Mellark?" she smiles up at me "You talk too much!"

Before I can register what is happening her lips are on mine again and any response is forgotten as I lose myself in her. She pins me up against the wall as her lips trace kisses over my body, her tongue flicking across my nipples sending shocks straight to my groin.

"I think I better take over before this ends before its really begins" I say, my voice strained.

I lift her up, cradling her in my arms and carry her across to the old fashioned bed where I gently lay her down. She lies splayed in front of me and I can't help but drink in every curve, every freckle and every piece of tawny skin that is exposed to my eyes. She is stunning.

Pulling her ankles, I drag her towards me so her bottom is flush with the end of the bed. I dip my head to her belly button and flick my tongue against it. Katniss gasps and arches her back in shock. I continue on kissing across her flat belly and make my way towards the top of her tiny lacy panties where I lick a line from left to right making her hips jerk upwards in response. She is soaking wet. Her scent is intoxicating and I can't wait to taste her. I push my nose against her, feeling her her heat and she jerks up in response.

"Peeta?!"

"Do you trust me?" I look up at her from between her thighs.

She nods in response so I peel her panties slowly down her legs and toss them to the side. Taking her leg I place it over my shoulder and push the other open wider opening her up to my eyes. Her small moans and twitches are making me harder and I lean in licking her with the flat of my tongue from top to bottom. She lets out a loud moan as her bottom shoots up from the mattress. I lock her hips down to the bed and continue with my long slow exploration. She tastes amazing as I swirl my tongue up inside her hearing her moans become louder. I know she is not far away so I move my attention to her clit and flick over it backwards and forwards moving my hand as I insert one finger inside her hot, silky heat.

"Fuck Peeta! I can't ... I'm coming!" Her fists clench the bedding as her head tosses from side to side.

I move a second finger inside her, stretching her out, pumping in and out faster as I pick up the pace on her ball of nerves with my tongue. Her fingers pull at my hair as her body freezes mid air and she screams out her orgasm, her body pulsing round my fingers and I almost come just feeling her clench around me. I continue pumping her as shivers wreck her body until she is still and breathless.

Her hands reach down and pull me up towards her, reaching for the band of my boxers and sliding them down my hips. I pull away to retrieve a condom from my wallet, rolling it over me. I'm so hard now I know im not going to last long. For years, this moment has been the climax of many wet dreams. Dreams I now realise that were a poor substitution for the reality which overshadows any experience I have ever had. My whole body is burning in anticipation. She watches me through her lashes, her breathing slowly returning to normal and I moan as I feel her hand gently caressing me guiding me to her centre. Her knees bend and she wraps her legs round my waist. I drop my head to her bra, pulling down the cups and sucking a nipple roughly into my mouth, my breathing laboured.

"Now!" She moans arching herself into me so the head of my cock sinks partially into her wet heat.

I inch my way in slowly and the world blacks out as she encloses me in a tight hot clinch.

"You are so tight" I grunt out, beads of sweat forming on my brow.

I hear her groan as I inch in further

" Katniss, are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" I pant out as I watch her face in concern.

"No, keep going" she bites out and even though she is obviously in discomfort, part of me is relieved she is letting me continue.

I push forward until I am buired inside her to the hilt. She groans again and I stop, giving her a moment to adjust to my size.

"More" she urges, wrapping her legs tighter around me and I can't help but moan loudly as she clenches me tightly inside.

" Fuck Katniss! You feel so good"

I can't hold back any longer and I thrust in and out of her in long shaky strokes. She feels like nothing I have ever known and I know I will never be the same after this. I start to pump faster as I watch her begin to come apart again. Her back arches of the bed as her feet dig into my back urging me harder, faster and I hear her scream as I fall apart, lost in the most mind blowing orgasm I have ever experienced.

I fall down beside her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist we both pant loudly, hearts hammering and sweat running down our bodies. Everything looks different, everything feels different. For the first time in my life I realise I feel complete, happy... wanted. I'm exactly where I always wanted to be.

* * *

**Review**!


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss POV

I awake to light filtering through the old lace curtains and pull the duvet up over my head in protest. Snuggling down further in the bed I freeze as I realise there is a heavy arm wrapped around my waist and a warm chest pressing into my side. Last night comes back to me in a flash and I jerk my head round to see a head of tousled blonde curls buried in my shoulder. Yep it had really happened.

I freeze in shock as the events of last night come back to me and I can't help the hot red flush that spreads over my cheeks as the memories flash through my head. I can't believe what I did. I hadn't planned to end up in bed with Peeta but from the moment I saw him in the bar last night, I knew things had changed between us. Madge with her arms wrapped around him had driven me mad with jealously, I could admit that much to myself. I had known then that our 'friends only' relationship was no longer enough. The problem was I didn't know if I could handle a romantic relationship with him, they definitely were not my strong point. I only had to remember my fiasco of an attempt with Gale a couple of summers ago, not to mention the mess I made with Peeta last year. I can't regret what happened though. Last night had been amazing and for a guy who had never done that before, I could only imagine what he could do with more practice. I blush with embarrassment at where my thoughts are heading.

I pull on my bottom lip as I wonder if he will have regrets when he wakes up and remembers what we have done. I really hope not. Before I can decide whether to try to wake him or to escape from the bed, my door blasts open and Johanna stands in the doorway a big smirk on her face. I feel the bed shift beside me as Peeta sits up in the bed in shock at the rude awakening.

"I fucking knew it!" Johanna laughs from the doorway as I squirm in embarrassment, trying to make sure I am decently covered.

"Don't bother trying to hide the fact you two are naked!" She shakes her head at me in amusement.

"Jo! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I blast at her, red faced that she has caught me in such an embarrassing situation when I haven't even had a chance to process what has happened yet.

"I'm just glad that bed is getting some action at long last!" she quips, smirking.

I lift a pillow from the bed and fire it at her as she slams the door, laughing as she makes her way down the hall.

An awkward silence settles over the room as I notice Peeta has yet to acknowledge me and our situation. I blindly think what to say to break the silence when he turns to look at me, a broad smile breaking on his face.

"Eh… morning." He whispers softly, his blue eyes shining brightly with amusement.

"Morning" I whisper back, still in shock as I scan his beautiful face.

"So eh…. I was just wondering….. last night… do I have anything to apologise for?" He looks as me bashfully and I can tell he is as unsure of how to proceed as I am.

"No, you don't have anything to be sorry about." I mumble, my eyes still locked with his.

"Good." He says gently and his hand comes up to rest on my cheek as he swipes his thumb across my cheek bone. His touch shoots heat into my stomach and I feel myself moving further into his touch.

"Last night…. God Katniss, last night was the best night of my life."

My eyes lock with his again and heat fills my core as I see the sincerity of his words reflected there as his blue eyes bore into mine.

"I'm glad it was you Peeta. I mean, I'm glad I waited for you."

His eyes darken at my words and my heart starts to beat faster.

"So am I Katniss. Last night was everything I ever dreamed of and more. I'm not going to lie, I have thought about us being together like that many times, but I never, even in my best dream thought it would feel so good."

He takes a deep breath as his hand moves to my chin, lifting it gently and bringing his face closer so his lips are nearly meeting mine.

"Katniss, please say you are mine." He asks shakily "I want us to be together more than anything and I promise, I won't mess it up again." His eyes gaze into mine and I can recognise his vulnerability as I try to process his words.

"Peeta, what if I mess up? I'm not much good at being a girlfriend" I answer seriously. "I don't want to lose you again, your friendship means too much to me."

I watch him as he processes my words.

"You will always have me Katniss. I'm not going anywhere, I want to be with you and we can make it work, I know we can."

We gaze into each other's eyes for a few moments and I know I owe it to him and myself to see if we can make this work. After the night we shared I know we can't go back to being just friends.

"Ok, let's do it!" I smile at him and he looks at me in shock.

"You'll be my girlfriend?" He questions, still unsure.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend!" I nod at him laughing as he makes a dive for me covering my face in kisses.

"You won't regret it Katniss. God I can't believe this" he beams at me and I feel light with happiness as I let the sheet fall away from me and reach towards my new boyfriend.

His hands wrap round my back and I feel my naked body being pressed against his equal nakedness. The feeling is amazing and heat floods the lower part of my body as his lips meet mine. His lips softly explore mine as he pulls me down on top of him, my hair falling to create a private curtain blocking out the world, leaving just the two of us locked in our own sensual bubble of heat.

"God, you feel so good" he mumbles against my mouth before his teeth latch onto my lower lip, pulling it gently, shooting a sharp tug straight down to the pit of my stomach.

I moan moving my hands into his head of wild curls tugging gently as I deepen the kiss, letting my tongue explore the depths of his mouth and he matches me stroke for stroke. I can feel his hardness press against my thigh and my stomach leaps in anticipation. I move my lips from his mouth, planting kisses along his jaw line as I move my legs to straddle him, his hardness now pressing against my core and his eyes shoot open in shock as he realises my position.

"Peeta, you feel so amazing" I whisper as I move myself experimentally against him, feeling him move through my folds into my slick heat, hitting my clit.

We both moan loudly and Peeta arches up into me wanting to bury himself in my heat.

"Not yet" I murmur, shooting him a lazy smile as I move again, feeling him slide over me, into my folds, hitting me right on my most sensitive spot.

"Fuck Katniss!" he growls as his hands move to tug on my hips "you're driving me insane" he bites out.

I keep moving as I slowly lean forward letting my breasts touch the fine hair on his chest and he moans in approval. It feels so good I can feel myself start to come apart as Peeta increases the pace moving against me and I long to let him sink into me.

"Too fast" I bite out and I lift myself off his length and move further down his body, a new plan formulating in my mind.

My breath comes in pants now as I place gentle kisses along his stomach, making my way down his body until I reach my destination. His length stands proudly erect, covered in my juices and my tongue reaches out to gently lick the bottom. Peeta arches of the bed in shock, his eyes shooting open.

"Katniss…. What?"

He doesn't get to speak again as I move my lips over the top of him, not wholly sure what to do but letting my instincts guide me and plunge his length into my mouth taking in as much of him as I can until he hits the backs of my throat.

"Holy Shit!" he bites out in shock, burying his fingers in my hair as I feel him tremble.

I try to remember all I have heard from Jo about this over the years and move my mouth experimentally along his length, sucking gently as he taste of my juices floods my mouth. I suck and lick my way up and down his length as Peeta breathes harshly

"Fuck, this is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life" he pants and I suck harder plunging down on him again.

"Katniss, if you don't stop now this is going to be over very soon" he bites out.

I don't want to stop, I want to feel him loose himself in my mouth so I increase the pace and as I pull him in and out I feel him start to come apart.

"Katniss stop, I'm coming" he grunts out the warning, but I'm not about to pull away and as he empties in my mouth I try to swallow every drop, appreciating every moan and cry from his lips.

A few moments pass and I move up the bed to lie beside him. He is struggling to catch his breath and he turns to look at me, amazement shining from his eyes.

"That was incredible!" he pants. "I may never leave this bed again" he smiles over at me.

"That's what I was aiming for Mellark!" I grin back at him.

"I think you may be feeling neglected Everdeen so let me try to remedy that" he smirks as he moves closer.

"Not so fast! As much as I want to spend the day in bed with you, there is a house full of people out there who can probably hear our every word! I smile at him.

He stalls for a moment. "Ok, I hear you and as much as I am dying to return the favour I want to do this right." I look at him questionably. "Tonight my gorgeous girlfriend, we are going on a date!" He grins at me in amusement. "I mean a full-blown, romantic, blow your socks of first date."

"A date?" I raise my eyebrows "Haven't we progressed beyond the first date level?"

"No way Everdeen. I have waited for years to be your boyfriend, so prepare yourself." He beams at me as he extracts himself from the bed

"This is only the beginning Katniss" and I can't help the feeling of happiness that floods me at that thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Peeta POV**

I float on cloud nine most of the morning. I still can't believe last night happened and I struggle to concentrate on any of my classes. I'm lost in a daydream in the canteen when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you" I startle out of my hazy state and turn to see Madge smiling down at me.

"Oh Hi Madge. What's up?" I shake my head, trying to gather my thoughts.

Madge flips her long blonde curls over her shoulder. "Not much. I just wanted to check you were ok after you ran out last night. Was Katniss ok?"

"Oh yeah, she was great, amazing in fact" I can't help the grin that spreads over my face.

Madge looks at me knowingly. "Oh, you guys are together again?"

I squirm slightly not wanting to hurt Madge.

"It's ok Peeta, I'm really happy for you." I look up at her sceptically "No really, I am. I always knew you guys would work it out." She smiles down at me and I can tell she is being genuine.

"Thanks Madge. Its early days but hopefully we will work it out this time." I give her a gentle smile, appreciating her kindness.

"She is a lucky girl Peet. I just hope she appreciates you." She leans down and gives me a quick hug and I cant miss the flash of sadness that shoots through her eyes.

"Thanks Madge." I murmur "Catch you later?" I ask feeling slightly uncomfortable now.

"Sure, see you in class." She smiles at me again before wandering off through the canteen.

I turn my attention back to my lunch, but before I can take a bite a heavy arm swings round my shoulder.

"Bro, where have you been?!" Finn throws himself down beside me. "I have been looking everywhere for you." He shoots me a cheesy grin and I know straight away he knows.

"Soooo, somebody didn't come home last night" he shoots his eyebrows up questionably "Want to tell me or will I guess?"

I can't help the beaming grin that spreads over my face. "You Know," I state matter of factly "Annie spilled didn't she? Don't deny it."

"I may have heard something about you and a certain silver eyed temptress." He shoots me a speculative look "So spill. Whats the deal?"

"Well it would be true to say that last night I was single and today I have a girlfriend." I still can't believe it.

"No freakin way! I knew it was only a matter of time bro. All that over friendly behaviour you two exhibit had to be going somewhere." He smiles over at me and I can tell he is really happy at my news.

"So you stayed over huh?" He is grinning at me like a Cheshire cat.

"Yep." I answer, not giving too much away.

"You don't have to give me details, but can I deter that you got lucky in more ways than one?"

Trust Finn to put it so nicely.

"You could definitely say that" I murmur going red with embarrassment.

"WOOOOOPPPPP! Way to go Mellark!" He shouts, jumping up causing more than a few people to give us curious looks.

"Alright Finn! Sit down, you're drawing attention!" I whisper crossly going even redder.

"Ah Peet, im just really glad for you. This is the best news." He sits down next to me.

"I know Finn, im still struggling to believe it really happened. She is just so amazing, you know? I was beginning to lose hope of us ever being anything more than friends again."

Finn looks at me in sympathy "I know bro. I really hope this all works out for you."

I know how he feels. Now that I have the girl of my dreams, I just need to keep her

After classes I began baking, aiming to make something special for my date with Katniss. I had promised her romance and I intended to deliver, I just hoped everything worked to plan.

Since we became friends we often went for a hike in the forest on the outskirts of town at the weekend. It was a favourite haunt of hers and I knew how much she loved the outdoors.

While talking to Thresh, a colleague in my art class, I mentioned how much we enjoyed hiking in the forest and he offered the use of a family cabin not far from the start of the main trail. It sounded really cool so a quick phone call this morning had organised the use of it for tonight and I had already been over to make sure everything was just right for later. I wanted to make it really special.

At seven o'clock I bounded up the steps and knocked Katniss's front door excited to see her. The door flung open and Jo stood before me, a smug smile on her face.

"Well, well bread boy, you finally made good on your promise to win her back."

My memory shot back to September when I had first started coming round to their house. Jo had not been too happy, shooting me nasty looks every time I arrived with Finn. I ended up pulling her to one side.

_"Jo, look this can't go on. I'm not here to cause any problems" I tell her, wanting her to let up on the nasty attitude._

_"I warned you back in Seam Peeta, I warned you to keep your distance." She pushes her face close to mine in an intimidating manner._

_"You never let me explain! I never cheated on her, I wouldn't look twice at any other girl, come on!" I implored her. "Look, Katniss believes me about Glimmer, can't you?" I ask, imploring her to believe me._

_"Give me one good reason?" She crosses her arms looking at me speculatively._

_I run my fingers through my curls unsure of how to approach her question. I decide on the truth._

_"Ok Jo, truth is I like your friend. I don't mean 'like' as in 'oh I wouldn't mind hitting that up some time' I mean 'like' as in crazy in love, would die for her kind" My face flushes as I bare my soul. "I would never intentionally hurt Katniss, ever!" I take a deep breath and meet her eyes " All I can say is that I am going to do everything in my power to win her back."_

_Jo looks taken aback as she processes my words. After a few moments all she utters is "Ok Mellark, don't fuck it up" before striding away._

I come back to the present and smile at Jo. "I guess I did."

She smiles back at me "I'm actually glad for you. Try not to fuck it up this time." She says while grabbing my arm, pulling me into the house.

My eyes rise to the stairs and I freeze as I watch my girlfriend descend. Her hair hangs in loose chocolate curls flowing down to her waist. She wears a dark green dress which sets off her silver eyes and accentuates her tan and it fits to every curve of her body. A rosy flush fills her cheeks as she becomes aware of my intense gaze.

"Close your mouth bread boy, you're drooling" Jo smirks beside me.

I try to bring myself back down to earth as I walk over to greet her

"Hey you" I whisper softly.

"Hey" she answers shyly, meeting my eyes before ducking her head again in embarrassment.

"You two kids have fun" Jo pipes up beside me "Try not to do anything I wouldn't do" she laughs before walking away.

I look at Katniss, slightly nervous now that we are alone again for the first time since that morning.

"So, you ready to go?" I ask gently willing her to meet my eyes again.

I'm not disappointed as she lifts her head to look at me "I'm ready if you are?"

I smile at her and gently take her hand. "Lets get out of here." A sharp buzz of awareness flickers through me at the touch of her skin and excitement shoots through me as she nods in agreement.

When we pull up at the cabin, Katniss looks at me in query. She had been trying to prise our final destination from me since she let her guard down in the car, but I was giving nothing away.

"Peeta? Where are we?" She asks looking in amazement at the sight before her. I had set out tall lanterns with large flickering candles inside each one, placing them on each step up to the cabin. Fairy lights flickered gently from the porch setting a romantic atmosphere.

"Too much?" I query, feeling nervous now.

Katniss seems stuck for words as she continues to stare at the scene in front of her.

"No... no, its amazing Peeta" she whispers clasping my hand within hers and meeting my eyes.

My nerves settle a bit now. I was worried I may have went overboard with the cheeseness, but this was our first night as a couple and I wanted to make it special.

I jump out and open the door for Katniss escorting her up the steps and into the lodge. I already set the table and the room is covered in flickering candles in large hurricane class jars. The place looks good and I watch as Katniss takes it all in.

"OK my socks are officially knocked off..." she turn and makes her way back to me. "Peeta, you did all this for me?" Her eyes stare deep into mine and I can tell she is genuinely touched.

I lift my hand and caress the silkiness of her cheek.

"Katniss, I would do anything for you, you must know this by now." I smile at her knowing my words are the truth.

"I just want this to be perfect... you... you mean everything to me and I just want to show you that."

Before I know it her lips are smashing on mine and her hands are clinging to my back wrapping me to her tightly. My body reacts straight away and I can't help but moan into her mouth as our kiss deepens.

"Dinner...?" I murmur, in-between kisses.

"Later" she mumbles against my lips.

I guide her over towards the sofa area, my pulse beating out of control as she sits astride me. Her hands pull my shirt over my head and my fingers climb up her creamy thighs until they meet her lacy panties, my fingers inching inside meeting her wet heat.

I moan aloud as I pull her dress over her head, revealing a lacy black bra and pantie set, her breasts spilling over the cups and I find it hard to breathe.

"Fuck Katniss!" I pant, my hands already moving to pull the bra cups down revealing her dusky pink nipples. My cock leaps painfully in response to the sight and I pull her closer as I wrap my lips around a perfect nipple and suck strongly, wanting to fill my mouth with her. Katniss squirms and moans on my lap and I can feel her damp heat on me as she clutches my head to her breast. I move to the other breast and she cries out as I suck and nibble, burying my head against her. I move her gently off my lap, my hands moving to unclasp her bra. Her beautiful breasts bounce free and I feel myself painfully rock hard at the sight. My fingers move to her panties and I pause meeting her eyes, wanting her permission. She nods at me and I peel the scrap of lace down her legs, leaving her naked and beautiful in front of me. I can hardly breathe as her wet glistening center faces me and I cant resist clasping her by the waist and plunging my tongue through her honeyed folds, lapping her juices.

Katniss cries out in shock and I move her quickly onto the sofa, spreading her legs wide as I take in her beauty in the candlelight. She squirms slightly under my scrutiny.

"Dont try to hide Katniss, this is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen"

I lift her legs over my shoulders and flatten my tongue through her folds as she cries out. I want to taste every part of her and I plunge my tongue inside her as far as I can, lapping at her juices as she pulls at my curls moaning wildly. She tastes amazing and I could drink from her all day. When I feel the first ripples of her orgasm I move my tongue on up to her bud, circling it slowly as she moans in frustration. Just when I think she can no longer take it, I suck her bud into my mouth, grazing it with my teeth as I plunge two fingers deep inside her, curling them up and she comes apart. Long shudders rip her body apart as she screams her release, her thighs clutching me tightly between her legs.

"Holy fuck!" she shouts out, her legs springing open as she tries to catch her breath.

I move away from her and peel my jeans and underwear from my body, putting on protection. I can't get enough of her and feel like I might blow my load any second.

"Katniss" I try to get her attention as her eyes are glued to my length. She looks up at me, eyes full of desire.

"This is going to be hard and its going to be fast. Is that ok by you?" Anticipation is building between us and her eyes darken as she nods her agreement. I want to try something new with her.

"Come here." I motion for her to kneel in front of me.

"Turn round baby." She complies and her ass nudges my cock as she turns round and it leaps in anticipation.

"OK. Now lean forward onto your elbows " She swings her head round and looks at me in shock.

"Its ok baby. Trust me." She leans down, her breasts brushing against the sofa and her perfect ass pushes up towards me, revealing her wet, tight centre. Fuck, I'm not going to last long.

I line myself up with her opening and trembling with anticipation I plunge into her. We both cry out with the feeling. She feels amazing, so wet and tight.

"Fuck Peeta... you are so deep" She cries out.

I move slowly in and out letting her adjust to my length. It feels like nothing I've ever imagined and I start to fall out of control. My body picks up speed moving in and out of her velvet heat, my hands moving to cup her breasts, plucking and pulling at her nipples.

"Faster!" Katniss cries out and I need no more encouragement as I slam in and out of her, the sounds of our skin slapping together and her loud cries start to push me over the edge.

"Come for me Katniss" I shout as I feel myself starting to fall. Her silky walls clench me as her orgasm ripples through her body, bringing me with her. I lose all my senses as I fall into a obyss where there is only me and her and this mind-blowing sensation as she milks every last bit of my seed.

We both collapse onto the sofa in total exhaustion. My skin is tingling all over from our experience. I am never going to get enough of her, I realise this now. It's not like before. Then I never had experienced her body, felt her come apart at my fingertips, felt myself get lost inside her. Katniss Everdeen holds my heart firmly within her hands and I feel a shiver of apprehension at the thought of this. As much as it hurt the last time she left me, I know if she were to leave again I would never recover.

* * *

**Ok so did you think I dropped off the face of the earth? I have had a very busy summer and I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages - very bold. I promise I will do better. A nice wee smutty chapter for you there but could there be trouble ahead?**

**Please review - I might be motivated to update quicker then!**


End file.
